A Promise Rising
by animefreak5483
Summary: MirokuSango: With every new beginning there comes new problems, especially after Naraku's defeat. Choices are made, hearts are torn, and in the end will a promise survive when a love struck contender returns to fight for a similar future?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: It was only a matter of time before I broke over into the Inuyasha fandom... I've been wanting to get this fic up and going for some time now... I just never did, until now._

_So, hello all. I assume you to be of the Miroku/Sango persuasion if you are indeed reading this. You will also find bits of Inuyasha/Kagome included in the mix, but the main focus is our lovely demon slayer and her wandering handed, yet oh so lovable monk._

_I have always been a big supporter of the MS in the story, and I felt a little let down at the anime ending, and am getting a little tired of the manga going on forever (I am running out of shelf room for all the books!!!) ... don't get me wrong both the show and manga are great, but more MS fluff could be added. And that is why I am here at the moment._

_I also assume that you know that standard disclaimers and such? Correct? Good! _

_And with that, I will shut up and get on with the story!_

* * *

The battle was fierce. Then again the ultimate fight to decide the fate of not just feudal Japan, but the world wouldn't be easily won. Each member of the group knew that from the beginning... and none of them would have been able to accept anything other than an all out fight between good and evil...

Naraku made certain that the tiny group that defied his evil will would have their hands full. And he didn't disappoint. Every minion, every cursed soul, every dirty trick he could think of was off the shelf and on the battle field.

That was why the group of unlikely heroes found themselves split up so quickly. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and a few of Koga's wolves found themselves fighting with their all against two of Naraku's clones and minions. Koga and the rest of the the wolf tribe that came along for the fight, Sesshomaru, and a few others were battling a mass of creatures as well. Somewhere amongst the dead and wounded chaos on the battlefield, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were also fighting with all their might.

Sango had spied her brother's possessed body again as she and Kirara were about to fly in to aid the Hoshi in his fight with what looked to be another Naraku clone. Praying that he would be fine without her, Sango took off to her brother's location. She knew she had to try and save him... even if it meant death for her... he had to be freed.

Miroku saw her take off and a new rage filled him. Making quick work of the clone with his fighting skills and a finishing touch from his Kazaana, he followed her. He was glad he did.

Right as he entered the ominous clearing where Kirara and Sango had stopped, he sensed something bad. There was an extra strong presence of evil over here. Then he saw it- the blood dripping scythe that belonged to Sango's tribe came flying at her.

Moving with unprecedented speed he managed to push the unaware fighter to the side... not without injury to himself, but Miroku didn't care. She was worth more to him than his own body...

"Hoshi-sama!" She cried as she saw the blood dripping from his arm. She was at his side both to see if he was all right, and to give him protection from any further attacks.

"I'm all right Sango... but don't let your guard down... not even for Kohaku..." He hissed as he held his wounded arm close to his chest. "I know you are here Naraku! I can feel you watching. I hope you enjoy it, because you will die by our hands today!" Miroku shouted as he stood.

"Silly monk. I thought you would have figured out that your attempts to stop me are foolish. I hold nearly all the shards, and once I kill that damned half demon and your friends, I will have them all. You will fail!" Came the snicker of the sinister demon. "While I deal with them, here... you wanted to him back so badly... well here he is. Kohaku! Kill them now!"

Miroku knew this day would come... the final battle to save Kohaku... Not anything against Sango or her ability and skill on the battlefield, but he knew this was one battle she could not win. If she killed her brother there would be pain, and if she failed... that would mean he too would suffer more than anything else in the world...

"No, Kohaku... it's me... Sango!" She tried to talk with him. Tears welled in her deep dark orbs. Her pleas ate at his heart.

'Dearest Sango... he may hear you, but he is powerless to fight it...' Miroku said closing his eyes. He needed to be prepared for what he was about to do... it was risky, but he knew of a way that might save the boy...

"Sango! Get back!" Miroku shouted as he opened his eyes and saw Kohaku about to take a swing at her. She didn't move... running again he blocked the blow that could have been fatal for her with his staff. In doing so the wooden tool and weapon broke in two.

Dropping the end of the staff to the ground he grabbed into his robes and pulled out a handful of powder. Blowing it into Kohaku's eyes give him the distraction he needed to get behind the boy.

The powder didn't last long and Kohaku's possessed body targeted Sango once again. It was now or never. Miroku needed a miracle.

'I know I am not a very good Hoshi... in fact I know that I must be one of your worst, but please Buddha and all the spirits, help me out will ya?' He prayed as he took an extra pair of beads and threw them at Kohaku.

Sango didn't know what to do. She could see that Kohaku was coming for her... she knew she could not save him by words... but yet she couldn't bring herself to do more than raise her sword in defense against him. She wanted to... she knew she had to do it... but her arms would not move.

'I've failed you father... I've failed everyone... but he is my brother... I thought I would be strong enough to at least allow him to die... but he's my brother! I don't want to be alone!'

"Goodbye..." She whispered as closed her eyes and waited.

When nothing came she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Hoshi-sama?" She cried out as she saw Miroku snare Kohaku with a rosary. Pulling the boy away from her, the Hoshi began to fight with the boy and struggle finally knocking away his weapon.

"Sango! Pull out his shard!" Miroku's voice called to her. "You need to pull it out now! I can't hold him!" He said struggling to contain the boy.

"But... that will kill him!"

"Sango! Please!"

'What do I do? My brother lives only because of that shard in his back... but he lives to do evil. I want to stop his suffering... but...'

"Hoshi-sama!" She cried as Kohaku stabbed the monk in the leg with a hidden blade.

"Sango! You need to trust me. I think I can save him... but I need that shard out of his back first... please. Do this for him!"

'I trust you... I love you.' She said mustering her courage and followed the monk's orders. Closing her eyes as she pulled out the shard, she felt faint as a rush of power swept around her. She cried as she heard her brother's screams of agony and pain... but she completed her task... 'I trust you... please save my brother...'

With a quickly swoop of his hand, a mighty seal was placed over the hole where the shard had been lodged. Chanting a few words, Miroku managed to seal the wound before the boy's soul had leaked out and left his body for good.

Sango blinked in disbelief as she saw her brother take a breath with out the shard in his back.

"Hoshi...sama?"

"Not now Sango... It is only a temporary fix... we have to defeat Naraku, but rest assured, I will help your brother when this is all over." Miroku said as he stood up forgetting about his wounds. "Kirara, can you take us to where Inuyasha and Kagome are? I know that is where the real Naraku is going... he needs her Shikon Shards to fully defeat us."

The fire cat growled in encouragement as the couple climbed on to her back and they took off.

"Kohaku... is he..."

"He should be fine for now... that seal will hold his soul in his body for a few days. Then we can figure out what to do... give me the shard Sango..." Miroku instructed as he tried to calm his nerves. This was it... Naraku would pay for what he did to so many people. Miroku would set Sango and himself free of that evil creature once and for all.

'And then... heaven. I want so badly for this to be over... not just that I am tried physically and spiritually... but then my dearest Sango... you and I will restore your family with your brother at your side... and it will be heaven. No more watching you in pain day after day... no more damn curse to keep me from showing you how much I do love you...'

* * *

When they arrived things were looking pretty bad. Inuyasha was bloody and Kagome was struggling to keep a brave front up.

Miroku quickly jumped off to offer Inuyasha some much needed help. The half demon had been fighting the majority of the beasts keeping Kagome safe to pick off a few here and there with her holy arrows.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to try and give the demon hope. "Naraku is weakened. He is losing! Let's finish this now!"

The two fought on against the hoard of beasts while Sango, Kirara, Kagome and even little Shippo fought against their own enemies.

As they seemed to make progress against the foes, a sinister laugh echoed across the woods.

"No! Inuyasha, look! The moon..." Kagome yelled looking up at the nights sky. They had nearly forgotten they had been fighting for a good part of the day, and now dusk had finally turned to night.

"Why tonight of all nights! Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed his half demon limitations. With this moon, he would change back to his full human form... and be useless to the effort.

"We need to retreat!" Kagome screamed knowing what the moon meant to the battle and her friends. They would lose without Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga.

"No, not this time. I finish this or I die right here!" The stubborn streak seemed to not waiver whether he was human or half demon.

"We fight together Inuyasha!" Miroku replied as they doubled their efforts to try and find the real Naraku before the change occurred. "I sense him over there!" The monk said pointing, the still half demon agreed with a few sniffs of the air.

The final charge began. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango ran into battle backed up by Kagome firing arrows left and right towards the direction the the monster.

Swords ready, seals and half of a staff were also there to attempt the demise of an evil the world did not need.

Naraku struck. He exited his hiding spot after being taunted. The demon had made a fatal error in allowing the words of the group to finally get to him, and they were not about to back down.

Inuyasha dove into battle like a wild half demon, wanting to end it all before he transformed. He felt it coming on... he pleaded with himself and the damned moon above to wait... just a few more minutes...

But as always with the group, they could not have their way... the silver hair on Inuyasha's head changed to a deep black and the once powerful sword shrunk as the transformation took place.

The human Inuyasha was thrown back with a lucky blow by Naraku. Miroku was concerned about his partner, however losing focus now meant death for them all.

"NO! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out and ran towards the injured man. "You have to fall back..." She told him as she fired another arrow into the mix.

"Never!" He spat as he wiped the blood from his lips. Before he could get his bearings and return to the fight, the strangely dressed priestess from the future ran ahead, arrows ready.

"NO! KAGOME! Come back!" He yelled, his heart pumping faster than ever before. 'She's going to get herself killed. No, I cannot let that happen...' He looked down at his father's sword. 'Please father... please... give me the strength to save her... she's... Kagome is important to me... I think... I love her!'

Not waiting for any sort of answer or caring what would happen to him he charged Naraku.

As if out of no where the Testsuaiga activated like never before. It wiped out any and all demons in its path with a searing light.

Naraku was unprepared for both the power surrounding the sword, and the light; this was their chance.

"Kagome! Now!" Miroku screamed as he saw Inuyasha rear up for what would most likely be the last swing his tried body could handle. The girl nodded and notched another arrow. Waiting for the right moment she let it fly and added to the light and power behind Inuyasha's sword.

"Naraku! YOU DIE!" Inuyasha screamed as he sliced through the demon.

Miroku didn't wait for the beast to collect himself or find another way to avoid the attack, once the jewel dropped from his grasp, Miroku opened his cursed hand.

"KAZAANAA!" He screamed as Naraku's body was sucked up into the very void he had given to Miroku's grandfather.

When the light of the attack and the dust cleared, the battlefield went silent. Without the jewel's power, Naraku's minions lost power. Many cut their losses and left before the regrouping forces finished them off.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side as the exhausted man fell to his knees.

"Is it over?" Sango asked as Kirara set down next to Miroku. His quiet and worried body posture made her wonder if everything was all right. He wasn't celebrating, he wasn't smiling... he wasn't trying to grab her bottom... he just stood there holding on to his cursed hand... looking at it with extreme worry.

"Stay back Sango..." He instructed in a serious and cold voice. Getting a better look over his shoulder she saw the blood dripping from his hand.

The silence of the battlefield came to an abrupt end when the monk screamed out in excruciating pain. There was something trying to come out from the void in his hand... the long claw like arms struggled causing the monk searing pain.

Holding his hand down to the ground he seemed to be struggling with the creature... it was no doubt Naraku not wanting to give up.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Stay back I said!" He shouted staggering ahead a ways. With the pain and his wounds sustained in the battle, he knew he could not run away from the group like he wanted to do.

'Is this the end? But we defeated Naraku... am I going to be consumed by the curse even now?' He wondered. 'Father! Grandfather! Is this the pain that you felt? Shall I fail you both now? After we were so close?'

The small group of friends moved closer to the monk, even against his wishes.

"Let us help you Hoshi-sama." Sango said reaching out her hand to him.

Just as she did, a dark light shot out from his cursed hand. The creature that was trying to exit almost succeeded... its long claws reached up to try and kill the monk, but only managed to cut him across the chest and legs... it was sucked back into the void shortly after.

Falling to his knees, Miroku noticed his hand was getting hot. Looking at the cursed hand he felt as if he was about to faint. The void was closing... slowly and painfully it was closing... but in its place was a mangled and bloody wound.

Crying out with pain, the monk finally could take all his body could. The last thing he could recall was Sango's worried and tear stained face and then everything went black...

* * *

"Will he be alright?" Sango asked as the group assessed the wounded and set up a camp for some rest. She had not left the monk's side since he had passed out. The demon slayer didn't want to admit that when he did finally fall, she thought he had died. Her heart had broken in pieces then... and she felt weak.

Even now she didn't feel much better. Shippo and Kirara had gone to retrieve her brother, who for all they could figure out was in a deep sleep-like state. With him safely beside her, she was able to worry about other things... well another person. On the other side of her, was the man who had entered her life so abruptly at her lowest point and had given her so much... the man, she hated to admit, she was deeply in love with.

"I think so... but he's really beat up." Kagome said as she pulled out some more bandages and supplies. "I'll have to go home and get more later. He's going to need a lot of care if he's going to recover... and it's going to take a lot of time."

"I'll take care of that, you should go and check out how Inuyasha is doing... don't you two have some things to talk about anyway?" Sango smiled motioning to the human looking half demon who had been staring at the jewel for a long time.

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I think... I think... I ..." Kagome stopped. She couldn't say it.

"Love him." Sango helped looking down at Miroku.

"Yeah... there's just so much between us. Especially if he still wants to become a full demon..." Kagome sighed remembering Inuyasha's plan to become a full demon with the power of the jewel. "What about you and Miroku?"

"I will bring him back to my village and we will rebuild it.. together... You know, its funny how much they change our lives." She smiled as he stroked his face. Miroku had been badly injured there wasn't a part of him that was left without a bandage on. Even his cheek had a scratch covered by a small band-aid.

She didn't even notice Kagome getting up and walking over to Inuyasha, she was too involved in looking down at the man she was to spend her life with...

'You weren't serious about having 30 kids, right?' She wondered with a faint blush thinking of their future. 'I'll bring both you and Kohaku home, and I'll begin rebuilding the village while you rest up. Then went you are all better we can talk about getting married and starting our family.'

* * *

Things were still hazy with pain as something caused him to wake. Trying to take account of where he was, the monk tried to use his senses before opening his eyes.

'Several humans... a few small demons... smells like that instant noodle stuff Kagome brings... soft hand stroking my face... faint humming... wait a minute... soft hand? It feels good though.' He sighed internally as he decided to slowly open his eyes.

"S...Sango?" He tried to say by the dryness of this throat left him with nothing more than a croak.

"Hoshi-sama!" Her humming stopped and she hovered over him. "Are you in pain? What's wrong? Kagome said to give you this when you woke up." She said offering him some pills and a bit of water.

"Sango? Is it..."He stopped and tried to look at his hand. It was covered with a great deal of bandages.

"Don't try and move Hoshi-sama... you were badly injured. You need to rest." She told him keeping him from sitting up. Sango expected his hand to wander up to its usual place on her bottom, but was rather shocked to find that he didn't.

'Maybe he's just too tired to try it now...' She told herself trying to not be sad or angry that he didn't try anything. Little by little, she had slowly begun to enjoy their little game of 'touch and slap.' Granted she didn't like to be touched there so much- there were other ways he could show he loved her, but then again, this was Miroku after all... she had accepted his little quirks long ago. Besides he always ended up paying a heavy price for his adventurous hands.

* * *

Several days later Miroku could take laying down and resting no more. Fashioning a cane out of a piece of wood, he was up and limping around due to a bad leg injury.

He found moving was quite painful, but he wasn't about to do nothing till he was fully healed.

After having a long talk with Inuyasha and the rest, the group decided how to use the jewel and what to do now. With the help of Kirara, the group had returned to the magic well that connected the two worlds.

"And you're sure about this?" Kagome asked as she hugged Sango.

"Yes, you two have your own path to wander in your time... and well, I've got a village to restore." The young woman smiled. "Besides its not like you can never come back and see us, right? You have the jewel with you... and well, I am sure Inuyasha will want to come back once and a while and pretend to be half demon again."

"I know... but..."

"You have a life to lead in your time Kagome. You need to go back to it." Miroku smiled as he too gave the girl who had changed all their lives the best hug he could considering his injuries. "Now get out of here and be happy."

"You too! I wish both of you the best!" Kagome smiled as she handed her backpack to Sango and climbed into the well.

"Don't worry about her, I'm going to protect her." Inuyasha said arrogant as ever. He was triyng hard to not show off to much emotion. Who knew when they would see each other again... Miroku, for all his faults and stupid moments, was a good a loyal partner.

"I have no worries. Except that you can survive in her world without getting into too much trouble." Miroku laughed as he watched his first real friend adjust his 'human' attire Kagome had brought.

"I'll manage." He scoffed like it would be no big deal.

"Buddha help you and give her patience." Miroku said a little mock prayer.

"You just don't mess things up on your end here." Inuyasha whispered to the monk. "Take care of her and be happy."

"I will. You too. Now get! Your woman is waiting."

And with that the well was closed leaving behind the two and their demon companions.

"I hope they will be happy." Sango said approaching the monk who seemed to be lost in thought.

"What? Oh, them? They will be. As long as Inuyasha learns to be a little quieter." He replied looking out at the sky. Sneaking a peak over at the woman beside him, Miroku noticed something different about her. 'She's holding back... it feels as if she is almost afraid of me now... is it because of Kohaku... my injuries or is it... the promise we made?' He wondered.

Turning to her he flashed her one of his boyish smiles.

"What now dearest Sango?" He asked, wanting to know what she felt at the moment. With her distant attitude he didn't know if this would be the best time to ask her about the engagement, or even the idea of marriage. 'Let's get our lives pieced back together first... then we can truly begin our future together.'

"Shippo is going to stay with Kaede. So that leaves the four of us to return to the demon slayer village and begin again... that is if you want to do that..." She said turning away with a faint blush. 'I'll go wherever you lead... As important as rebuilding my village is, you are also important.'

"Then it is settled. Once we get there, I can begin the rites to better help Kohaku... but I am afraid I cannot actually be of much other help as I am now." He sighed hating the fact he was injured so badly. It would be months before he was able to use his once cursed hand, weeks before he could walk without the help of a cane... it was just so annoying that he was this way...

"Hoshi-sama, you've done enough already... you've saved me enough times, and you gave me back my brother... there's nothing more I can ask of you." She said not wanting him to feel helpless. 'Well, except to love me for the rest of my life... share my life with me. But all in time...'

Miroku saw her hesitate to get on Kirara after he had climbed on.

"Do not worry about the future Sango, we will get through it together. Your village will be great once again. But it will take time."

"We have all the time in the world now." She smiled getting on behind him. With his weak arms and injuries it would be best if she held on to him on the ride. With Kohaku's still sleeping body, the two took flight on Kirara and headed towards the still devastated village she had left so long ago.

'We can sleep in the main house. It wasn't completely destroyed. That should work till I can get a better house repaired and things going. The forest to the North should have enough wood, and with the waterfall and lake in the West I can easily get food for us... it's going to be hard work... but I'm ready.'

* * *

The journey wasn't long. Kirara could tell how anxious they all were in getting to the village, so she went as fast as she could.

In no time they would see the remains of the village. Sango knew it would be hard to see the village that she grew up in still in a state of destruction, but it would be great again.

"Well, are you ready for some long and hard hours of work?" Sango asked trying to break the silence of the ride.

"How is that different from our last job?" Miroku replied with a light hearted voice.

"Well, for one there is no demon at the very end to fight." She smiled and took a bold move to hold him tighter.

Neither could deny the happy feeling as they stayed close for a few minutes. Miroku enjoyed having her pressed up to his back, and she shivered with the feeling of his strong body so close.

"I wouldn't be too sure. You can get quite scary at times." Miroku chuckled.

"Very funny." She chuckled back, and was about to say something else when her words were shopped by the first view of her village.

"Sango? Are you sure we are in the right place?" Miroku asked as Kirara hovered above the site.

"I don't understand... what happened? It's... already rebuilt?"

Down below where they had expected a still ravished grave of a village, they found a bustling city on the mends. In place of the burned and destroyed houses and shops, new ones had sprung up, or repairs were under way for the more important structures. People were once again walking through the streets where so many had been slaughtered.

"It has to be the right place, look.. there are the graves..." Sango said as Kirara sat down next to the main house.

Shouts of excitement came from the people of the village signaling someone of importance to exit the main house with an escort. Miroku slid off of Kirara and tried to stand in front of the confused demon slayer. However with his leg and the journey, he was lucky to be able to fall back on Kirara for support.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you? And why are you wearing the uniforms of my people?" Sango asked in both a confused and angry voice. 'Just what was going on here? Was this some kind of joke?'

"Ah! My lovely Sango, I have awaited your return!"

'That voice... it couldn't be...' She said recognizing the voice. Looking towards the main stairs to the house, she saw him.

"I told you I would wait for you." A smiling Prince Kuranosuke Takeda walked towards her with open arms.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So that's the start of the story. I am sure you can all imagine the problems that our young Prince returning means for the couple... but to find out exactly what happens, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter._

_I know the plot line isn't anything too spectacularly original, but I can guarantee some twists and fluff in the course of the story._

_Like I said before, I just had to get this story out there- it's been driving me crazy for a while... and when I say 'a while,' well it's been about a year..._

_Enough talking for now- let me know what you think! Reviews, comments, randomness is always appreciated! (They also make for good encouragement on getting the next chapter up faster )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note (a/n):_

_Stats as of January18th (Japan Time) ... Story has been up for 12 days. Approx Hits: 70+ Favs:1 Alerts: 3+ Reviews... 2?_

_I am a little mixed on the reception of this fic... is that normal in the Inuyasha community? All the silent readers? Well, that's too bad really._

_I know this site is not for inflating egos or keeping stats, but a quick line here and there does make writing stories a lot more fun. I like to know if people are enjoying my stories, or if I should cut my losses and work on another one..._

_Oh well, we'll see what this chapter brings._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sango stood in shock as she tried to take in everything. It was like a dream. The buildings down to the tiniest detail had been rebuilt. The village looked as if nothing more than a large storm had blown through. Minor repairs and a few buildings had yet to be finished, but that was the extent of the imperfections.

It was just too much of a shock to expect one thing and find another in its place.

Added on top of that was the benefactor of the reconstruction there greeting her. It was hard for her to not just stand there frozen as Kuranosuke Takeda approached her and took her hands in his own.

"The gods have listened to our prayers and offerings." He smiled down on her. "We heard you and your group had confronted the enemy and won. I prayed for your safe return Sango."

"Kuranosuke-sama?" She finally managed to wake up. Blinking several times and finally feeling the warmth of his hands, Sango could tell this was not a dream. The young Prince who she had met as a child, and then again several years prior, was standing there before her.

"Please, Sango... I thought I told you not to call me that. Kuranosuke is fine." He corrected her. "It looks like you and your friends are tired. You still must be weary from the battle. Please, I will give you the tour and such in the morning. Now you must eat and rest. Come! Everyone we will feast tonight and welcome home our brave demon slayers!"

Keeping her hand in his own, the Prince led Sango slowly up the stairs and into the main house. Still utterly befuddled, Sango could only manage to look back and catch a glimpse of the weary monk; she didn't know what to say or do as she was welcomed by the city dwellers and the Prince's entourage.

Miroku forced a smile as he saw Sango look back at him. He too was at a loss of what to say or do. As he stood there with the support of Kirara, the Monk felt an unwelcome sting in his stomach. His inner confusion and dwindling spirits must have been evident to the cat demon next to him. The large animal gave him a reassuring 'meow.'

"I suppose we had better follow them. But first, I need to take care of Kohaku here. Kirara, will you help me?" He asked as he pushed off from the cat and used his make shift cane to walk towards the house.

All the servants had already followed their master in and nearly forgot about the injured monk and cat demon.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Miroku came face to face with the young ruler unexpectedly.

"Sango asked that my doctors tend to you and her brother." Kuranosuke said looking at the monk oddly.

"I thank you my lord, but all I need is a quiet room and a few of your priests' supplies. Water, some rags and two beds in that room would also be nice." Miroku said hating to feel like a charity case.

"It shall be given to you houshi-sama." The prince said motioning for servants to get what was needed. "Sango is worried about her brother, what shall I tell her when she asks again?"

"Where is Sango?"Miroku said cutting off the prince.

"She is in the bath at the moment. Afterwards there will be a feast. You are to join us then."

"I think I shall have to respectfully decline the offer. I am very tired and after I have finished with Kohaku... I will probably sleep."

"I will inform Sango of your decision. Until tomorrow then monk." The prince bowed slightly and left. Several servants came and ushered him out of the main house. They took him to a small separate building and to the room he had requested.

The large room was indeed a mini-shrine. A statue of a meditating Buddha sat in a little altar area and incense burned. As asked all the supplies he needed were there ready for use.

"Kirara, bring Kohaku over here." Miroku said motioning towards the the futons. Quickly arranging the beds the best he could with one arm, the priest helped the cat demon set the still boy down. Quickly returning to her tiny kitten form, Kirara nuzzled against the boy's face.

"Do not worry Kirara, he will be good as new in a few days. But it will not be an easy path for him when he recovers." The monk sighed. 'The way things are going now, I don't any of us will have an easy path ahead.'

Sitting down next to the boy, Miroku began by meditating and trying to cleanse his and Kohaku's spirit. All the while the wide eyed kitten looked on wondering what exactly the monk was doing. Content with his reassurances, Kirara sat down next to them and stayed quiet.

* * *

The bath had felt wonderful. It was exactly what she needed after the last week of battles, injuries of both the body and spirit and then the journey home. For some reason she felt odd just sitting in the bath.

She wondered if it was because the room was very much as she remembered it, or if it was because she wasn't use to being able to relax like this. Returning home to find things already on their way of being totally repaired gave her mixed feelings.

She was happy to see that they had a warm place tonight, and that she wouldn't have to work long and hard to rebuild everything... however, there was something about rebuilding her home with her loved ones that would have made the work worthwhile. That had been taken from her.

Splashing water over her face, Sango tried not to let Kuranosuke's help go unappreciated. It would be rude to tell him that his hard work and effort was wasted. He had looked so happy to see her too... the smile on his face the events of their last meeting replayed in her mind. No matter how many times she thought of the events that happened at his castle a few years ago, the part she always found herself thinking about was at night on the porch...

He had told her to be happy... of all the things that the monk could have said to her... he wanted her to be happy.

'When this is all over, and we survive...will you live with me and share my life?' His words of another day echoed in her mind.

How could she tell Kuranosuke that she could never love him the way he did her? After all that he had done, how could she tell him her heart had always belonged to an unlikely man... a man who was utterly confusing her at the moment.

Dunking her head under the water, Sango forced out all the thoughts of the two men... well she tried to do so.

'What am I doing?' She scolded herself. 'Now is not the time for these things. I have to help my brother and Miroku recover first, and then I will figure out how to deal with Kuranosuke. You are not some weak woman who lets that kind of thing bog you down. You are a demon slayer! From now on- no weakness!' Sango's self-pep talk ended and she quickly got out of the bath.

* * *

The feast looked delicious. There were long tables full of every kind of food imaginable. It must have cost a fortune... well, for Kuranosuke it wasn't anything special... but to Sango, she had only once before seen so many delectable dishes.

She had been pampered and dressed in a beautiful robe of silk. Its delicate butterfly pattern shimmered with threads of golds, silvers and the deepest colors she had ever seen. The maids had done up her hair and looking into the mirror before leaving for the dinning hall, she hardly recognized herself.

"Sango, you truly do look lovely. You were made to wear things like this." The young prince smiled as he greeted her as she entered.

Taking her hand and seating her next to himself, Sango looked around the room. The room was full of people sitting at the tables with plenty of sake and merriment. She looked again near a group of giggling girls expecting to see the dark haired monk flirting unashamed with them.

But she found no such person there. The girls were laughing and giggling on their own. In fact after looking over the room and nearly missing the beginning of the meal toast, she noticed that Miroku was no where to be found.

'Is this a good thing... or a bad thing?' She wondered. On the one hand him not being there could mean a number of things... at least when he was flirting with the women, that is as far as it would go with her in the room... but he wouldn't do that to her now... would he? She thought about that and the mixed signals he had given her since the last battle.

The fight was a good three days ago and he still had not even tried to grab her once. He had plenty of opportunities. That lecher found a way to slink his arms around her even in the most impossible times... why hadn't he done it now?

Giving the injuries he had sustained and everything that he had promised her, she knew he was more likely to be asleep than hitting on some girl.

"Where are the others?" Sango questioned the smiling prince. He had been talking to her for a while now, but Sango wasn't really paying attention. She felt bad after cutting him off in mid sentence.

"I told you when you first came in that the monk requested to stay with your brother. He was quite rude about not accepting any of our healers. They are the best around and surely they could have helped your brother."

"I don't think so..." Sango said sadly. "Hoshi-sama did something with spirit wards on him..."

"Spirit wards? Does that mean..."

"No, well... no my brother isn't a demon. He's been manipulated by one for so long and in all accounts he should be dead. Hoshi found a way to save him."

"Ah, I see. You spoke of a mission the last time we talked. Saving your brother was that mission then?"

"In many ways, yes. But in the end, I didn't complete my mission. I have to make it up to him for allowing myself to be so week." She stopped, exactly who she was referring to was a good question. Did she need to seek forgiveness from Kohaku because in the end she wasn't able to slay him and end the pain... or did she have to apologize and show the monk who saved her and her brother... Kuranosuke didn't know the whole story of the final battle...

"You didn't fail! You succeeded! You and your party were able to stop that Naraku demon and you brought your brother back. That is hardly a failure dear Sango."

She didn't try to interject. It would just make her feel worse.

"I am not hungry. Could you show me to where my brother and Hoshi-sama are?" She asked setting down her chopsticks.

"Of course, however I wish you would eat something. You are exhausted with having fought a great battle, not to mention taking care of the injured."

The way the man said it, it sounded as if he was overly judgmental against the injured priest.

"He was injured saving me... saving us all. It is the least I can do for the man I..." She stopped herself before she said anymore. "...who saved my life."

"Anyway, Sango you must rest. But if you still want to see them, I will take you there personally."

"No, that's really not necessary. I can go there if you just tell me where they are." Sango said standing up. "I am going to go retire for the night afterwards, so you should stay here."

Getting directions, Sango quickly left before the prince could offer again.

* * *

It felt as if he had been at it for longer than just hours... maybe more like days. He was tried. Beyond tired, he was physically exhausted and mentally weary.

Miroku didn't know how much more he could take of this. His mobility being hindered aside, he couldn't think straight. And the work he was doing now could not be redone if one was to mess up.

Taking the needle he had gotten from a servant, he dipped it in some special the ink. Slowly he was making a permanent seal over the source of Kohaku's problem. The nearly fatal wound Naraku had caused the young boy had healed some during his subjugation, however, the wound would no longer heal without the jewel shard. Due to this, Miroku knew of a method to close magical based wounds with seals created directly on skin.

That is what he was doing at the moment. It was slow work... and precise. He cursed himself for not asking for another lamp in the darkened room. With the sun setting off along the horizon, he would soon need to take a break to find more light.

No sooner than he was about to do so then Kirara jumped up from the spot she had been keeping watch in. Miroku sensed her coming as well. He would always recognize the way she walked and the presence she gave off.

"Houshi-sama?" She questioned not being able to see exactly what he was doing too clearly from her position near the door.

"In here Sango." He said as he looked up from his work. Motioning for her to enter and even pass over the ring of candles and incense he had placed in a ring around the two, he waited. As she came into the circle of light, his breath caught in his throat.

It was not his battle ready and beautiful Sango standing before him... in her place the goddess he knew she was seemed to break free and showed the world, exactly what he saw in her.

"How... how is he?" She asked looking down to see Kirara at her feet. Setting down the small lamp she carried she stepped closer. Looking down she met the priest's gaze and couldn't help a blush trace across her face. Not wanting to be embarrassed by him, or ruin the feeling of pleasure in causing him to go speechless, which was something not many could do, she moved her eyes over to her brother.

Kohaku laid on his stomach, his bare back was facing the monk who had a strange looking needle in his hand. On her brother's back she noticed the seal he was creating.

Miroku noticed her eyes shift and he snapped out of his daze rather quickly.

"I am creating a permanent seal over the wound Naraku inflicted with a magical weapon. It's hard to exactly explain, but because Naraku took control of the boy for such a time, I was able to create this and save him." He motioned for her to sit. "I still have several hours work left to do... and then it will not be an easy road for him... but he will survive and live a normal human life span."

He knew those were the words she wanted to hear. The monk was glad that they were true. One of her hopes would not be dashed, and her life was not completely ruined by that damned demon.

"Houshi... thank you!" She smiled as she stroked her brother's head.

"For you I would have given my life to save him." Miroku said giving her a small smile even though he was about to collapse with exhaustion. Not many people knew how physically draining these stupid spiritual rituals and such were...

"I am glad you didn't have to..." She replied only adding to her flushed face. She couldn't look up at him... not now. He would laugh at her, or ruin things... somehow.

"Well," Miroku was a little disappointed that nothing more was said on that matter. She really didn't want to talk about their promise... their engagement of sorts. "I have to finish this. I should be done in the morning, if you would rather go to sleep, I am sure the prince has prepared a bed for you."

Both of them heard the tone of resentment he used when he spoke of the 'prince.'

"I suppose it's sort of a good thing that he came. Now I won't have to try and make us a house with only one arm and leg." He smiled.

"I would have done that..." She said quickly.

"And I am sure you would make a good carpenter, but now neither of us have to really worry, now do we?" He said plainly, but still his heart was full of resentment towards the prince. 'It was suppose to be our village. Sure it would have been hard, and it would have taken a long time... but it still would have been something WE made...'

Mentally slapping himself for losing focus, he got back to work. Sango stayed awake for a while, just watching him. However, like he had figured the process was long and painstaking. She fell asleep with Kirara close by shortly after.

Setting down the needle, Miroku placed a wet cloth over the freshly finished seal. He made a mental note to never do that again. With every line he marked on the boy, a new chant and prayer was said. It was hard to create a seal this strong, but it was going to be just as hard maintaining it.

Miroku fell back to his knees after trying to stand up after the long night. Hitting his wounds, he nearly cried out with pain. Muttering curses, he finally managed to stand. Hobbling over towards the futon for him, he took the blanket and used it instead to drape over Sango.

Walking to the door he found his usual spot resting up against a beam. Old habits died hard he laughed as he wondered why he thought he needed to keep guard. Looking back towards the two sleeping figures he sighed.

"I've changed." He said to no one in particular. Looking out into the night's sky, he saw the moon. "I thought things would be easier after that battle. I wanted to start a new life, with the one I love... but with all this... is that possible anymore?"

The moon gave him no answer. "And I've changed. I once cursed this hand and its curse... but it became a part of me. And I feel like I have nothing left to give... once Kohaku is able to control the seal on his back, there will be no need for a mangled monk."

* * *

Sango woke with a sore neck a few hours later. It was nearly day by this time and she could see the sky become lighter near the horizon. Sitting up she remembered where she was and that she must have fallen asleep while waiting.

"Hoshi?" She called out seeing a still slumbering Kohaku, but no Miroku. Standing up, she was about to run outside and look for him, when she saw him sitting there by the door.

He stirred after hearing the noise from inside the room.

"Sango?" He asked as he forced himself to wake up even with his body protesting.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said bringing a blanket over to him. It was the very same one he had given to her.

"It's fine. I should do morning meditations anyway." He said using the beam for support on getting up.

"Since when do you stick to such a strict regiment of meditations?" She asked with a cynical tone. She had almost forgotten his change of late, normally he would get up for some pre-breakfast flirting, but now... she really didn't know what he would do.

"Since I have another soul using some of my spiritual power."

"Another using what?" She asked as she watched him come closer to Kohaku.

"When I created that seal on your brother, that did not end the work that is used to maintaining said seal." He said sitting down once again. "When your brother wakes, he will need to be trained in some of the priestly arts in order for him to keep the seal applied on the spiritual level. In other terms, he will need to learn balance of the sou, emotions and the body. Right now, he is under my close watch, and I am doing the work for him."

"So what does it all mean?"She asked looking concerned at the news.

"If he would ever become unbalanced the seal would tear and no longer keep the soul on this earth." He hated how his words made her worry. "It's not a perfect solution to our problem, but it is the only one I could think of. Kohaku is a smart boy. He will learn how to balance body and soul. But until then, I will take on the extra weight."

"But you... you're..."

"I am fine. Now, you should go back to sleep." He smiled placing a hand on hers to reassure her he was going to be fine.

* * *

When the sun finally rose, Sango was up with the crow of the rooster. Leaving the now slumbering monk and her brother, Sango was surprised to see the city already up for the day.

Servants were running into the main building with trays and delicious looking food for the morning meal. Sango followed a few in until she was spotted and ushered back towards the bath. She didn't really feel comfortable with so many people fussing over her, she she sent them all away and tended to herself.

"Sango, how was your sleep?" A wide eyed Kuranosuke asked as she entered the dinning hall for the meal.

"I... didn't get that much, I stayed out in the other room with my brother." She replied as she sat down at her spot. She still felt weird dressing up in such a fashion, but today she at least had her demon slayer uniform on under the kimono.

"And how is your brother this morning?" The prince questioned.

"Hoshi-sama said that things were going to be fine. I was very relieved to hear that. He also said that he could wake any time now."

"That's wonderful news. Sango, if you are not busy today, I would like to take you on a tour of the village."

"That sounds fine." She said finding herself a little bit curious to see what all had been done.

"You can also inspect the newest demon slayers I have brought from many different lands. They are the best male and female warriors one can find."

'I wonder about that...' She thought as she ate her meal. It took more than just strength to kill a demon. More than likely, she would have to train these people in some of the arts of successful demon slaying.

* * *

Throughout the tour, Sango tried to distance herself from the prince. He was excited to show her the many things that had been done in the village, that it was hard for her to try and not be rude. Especially when the topics of the future came up.

He had, not in so many words, asked her if she had been thinking about his prior proposal. Granted he had not come out and repeated the declaration of love for her, but she knew he was trying to broach the subject.

And in her own ways she tried to tell him that things had surely changed. Well, nothing had really changed that much. At the time of their last encounter, Sango had just admitted to herself that there was someone else in her life. And even though the monk had not openly told her that he loved her back then, she could tell there was something special between the two... something that seemed to be lacking at present.

Sango mentally slapped herself, lately she had been doing that too often. Mirkou was just tired. He had been preoccupied, just as she had been with Kohaku. Not to mention he stayed up all night caring for her brother. He didn't have to do that... nor did he have to make the extra effort to save the boy.

But he did it for her. Sango knew that no matter the problems they would face in the future, she truly wanted to be with him.

"And this is your home Sango." The prince said as they got back to her rebuilt childhood abode. "It was the least damaged, so we were able to do repairs. Everything should be quite similar and it is ready for you to move back in permanently."

"It does look like nothing happened." She marveled taking a better look at the building. Memories of the past came rushing to her. The hallway leading to her father's room, he would often come running down this way when he got word of an urgent slaying job. Sango would often stand there and see him off before she was old enough to go with him. There was also one place that she had missed the most. The porch... She remembered the good times where she would be sitting on the porch with Kirara and Kohaku, they would just talk at times, or enjoy the day... other times they would be practicing and training.

"There's more I want to show you." He said as he took her hand and led her out of the house. Moving away from the houses and other buildings, Sango gasped as she saw a sight she never thought she would see.

There in a field to the East of the village were people. They were dressed in the costume of the demon slayers, and they were practicing... Sango smiled as she saw one man throw a hiraikotsu in the air. She had not seen one since hers was destroyed in battle. Others were using all sorts of weapons.

"But.. where did they all come from?" She asked not believing what she saw.

"I thought I told you, I gathered the best demon hunters and fighters. I know they are not trained in your village's techniques, but I thought you or your brother could. This way you can continue on the work of your clan Sango. You need not worry about earning income, or continuing your art."

"May I join them?" She asked. Seeing the training going on, Sango was glad she had her uniform on under her kimono.

"They are your troop of demon slayers. All chose to join because they had much respect for your father and what your people have done for the surrounding areas. They will follow you anywhere."

Sango didn't need to be told twice. She began to untie her obi, and quickly she shed her fragile garments. Little did she notice the flushed cheeks of the prince at seeing her shed a layer of clothing. Folding things the best she could, she handed them to the prince and ran off to the fields.

* * *

Miroku had finished. There was nothing else he could think of to do for the young boy at the moment. It was now a matter of time until he woke from his slumber.

Idly he thought about his actions. It was up to Kohaku to decide if he wanted to go on living. With such horrible memories of being manipulated and used by Naraku, would the boy be able to live a normal life? In any case, it was beyond his control now.

But that single question echoed in his mind... could Kohaku survive after Naraku... could any of them?

The recent development of the village's resurrection seemed to complicate things. If it had just been the three of them rebuilding, the topic of their relationship could have been easily broached. It would have also given him a sense of home. He would have contributed to the rebuilding process, no matter how limited he was at the moment, and that would have made the current feeling of not belonging never exist.

He needed to feel useful... to do something. But what good was he now?

Looking at the still highly bandaged hand, Miroku fingered the area that had once held the course. It was old habit to have the rosary beads around the hand, that was the only reason he could think of as to why they were still there.

'This one hand has defined my life for so long, what am I without it?' He wondered. It was still surreal to not feel the frequent pulsing of pain that would come from all the abuse he had done with over exerting himself. Now, instead there were different kinds of pain.

Standing up, Miroku felt like he was suffocating. Going out to the porch he saw Sango walking behind the prince. He couldn't help but feel the tightening of his heart at the sight. They had just toured Sango's home. How could he compete with something like restoring a life that had been all but destroyed?

He watched as they moved to the training areas. If he could not build a house in his current state, how could he fight any demons that should come? Even when he was fully healed and there was a chance of regaining some strength in his once cursed hand, how could he compete with a prince or protect the one he loved?

Being the rational person he was, he knew that life was about change and adaption. He would simply have to find some way to adapt to life without the kazaana.

Laughing at himself he had always dreamed of what things would be life after the cursed had been lifted. But surprisingly nothing was mapped out for the long term. True he wanted to have a large family. More specifically after he met Sango, he knew he wanted to have it with her. But in his dreams he never figured out exactly what he would be doing.

"I guess now is as good a time to figure that out." He told himself as he enjoyed the day's air. The village was busy and full of activity, he couldn't help but smile at the village children that played in the main square near the grave sites and monuments to the fallen demon slayers.

The peaceful glow of the city was interrupted shortly after Miroku had returned inside the room. An urgent scream could be heard, as well as the sound of bells going off. Soon several of the city's warriors met up with the messenger.

Miroku knew exactly what was going on. There was a demon attack in a nearby community. He watched as the warriors prepared to go in little time. Noticing Kirara's absence, he figured Sango was going to lead them into battle.

He hobbled over to the men as quickly as he could, wanting to find out as much information as possible. Soon however, he saw Kirara shoot across the sky. Sango was ready for action and heading off with a few others on horse back below.

Miroku wanted to shout up at her, but he realized again what he had been agonizing over for the past few minutes.

It was a horrible feeling being left behind. It hurt even worse when he realized that it would happen a lot more from now on.

* * *

_A/N: I feel like I am turning on a PBS station by saying this but here goes:_

_If you like what you are reading and would like to read more, all you have to do is click that little REVIEW button below._

_Your review doesn't have to be anything special. Hell, don't even spell check it! I really just like getting to know some of my readers and if they are enjoying the fic. Suggestions, comments, death threats... bring 'em on!_

_Thanks to those 2 people who did review the last chapter. Getting this next chapter up fast was for them._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_Well, I have to say that I am glad to see the reviews. I am a little less disheartened with the MirSan community._

_Thank you to those who review. To the silent readers, well there isn't anything I can really do to get you to drop me a line. Randomness is the best review! I know how you feel with all the "Good Job" or the "I really like this story!" comments and you feel like it isn't enough... but it is. Most of you are writers, don't you like it when people just click that button and scribble a note? It makes my day to know someone took the time to read and tell me what they think._

_Ok- enough of Kate... you are not here for me to go on and on and on and blah blah blah._

_You want Miroku/Sango A-C-T-I-O-N! And I am here to oblige you!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was nearly dark before the troop returned to the village. Sango felt like a new woman riding upon Kirara's back once again. As much as she liked living a peaceful existence for the last few days, a good battle once and again was an exhilarating thing.

Not only did it once again feel like old times, being surrounded by the same weapons and uniforms, but the group that had gone with her were not bad fighters. They were very skilled and together they made a fine team.

She was relieved that she would not need to teach everyone from scratch. This way, all she needed to do was teach them more technical exterminating tricks and maybe the use of some of her village's more special weapons.

Most of the village was there to welcome them back. Sango was actually looking forward to seeing Miroku, she had so much she wanted to tell him, but didn't find him among the crowd.

"Where is Hoshi-sama?" She asked several villagers. The only one who knew was a young and beautiful girl, making Sango wonder if the monk was back into the usual swing. After hearing her say that she saw him return to the shrine and not come out, Sango knew otherwise.

Quickly slipping out of the cheering group, Sango made her way towards the dimly illuminated building. Getting closer, she found that both occupants were sleeping. Kohaku looked to have moved a little from the spot Miroku had put him the other day, that was encouraging. She longed for the day her brother would truly be returned to her... she hoped that everything would be fine once he recovered. Thinking back to earlier when she talked to Miroku, she knew it wasn't going to be easy for Kohaku. But if anyone could save him, it was the monk who was sound asleep.

She smiled a bit. She hardly ever got to see him just sleeping. He was always up before she was, or went to sleep long after she did so... the other times it was a sleep brought on by injury or being unconscious. But right now, he was sleeping peacefully.

'He must still be exhausted.' She thought as her hand brushed an unruly lock off his face. Sango froze as he shifted a little in his sleep at her touch, but she found she couldn't pull her hand away.

"I miss you." She whispered. "It sounds weird, but you have changed. Or maybe I have changed... it just doesn't feel the same as before. Can you feel it too? I wish you would just come out and talk to me."

Finding that she needed to wash up before she went for the night's meal, she left the slumbering men and returned to the main house.

* * *

Miroku awoke before dusk had completely fallen. He could hear the noise in the main hall and assumed that it was the evening meal. Remembering he hardly had anything to eat the last few days, he decided to go and join the group. He wanted to get to know a few of the villagers. A few had even come to talk to him about spiritual wards and protection seals for their new homes, he was glad to be of some use...

Using his cane he had no problem getting up and over to where he needed to go. In a few days he would not need the cane at all.

As he entered he noticed the delicious odor permeating the room. If he would have been feeling like himself he would have noticed the array of beautiful women... but they all seemed to pale in comparison to the goddess who sat next to the prince at the head of the room.

He hardly heard the villagers welcome him into the room and get him a seat because he was struck once again by Sango.

She sat talking to the leaders of the new troops most likely discussing the day's battle. Miroku didn't know how long they had been back, but he could tell it was a successful mission.

Several men called him over to their table, looking one last time at Sango, who didn't even notice him, he obliged the invitation.

"Hoshi! It's good to see you." One man said handing him a plate.

"We thought you might have died in there." Another added laughing at the monk.

"No, it takes much more to kill me." Miroku smiled and began to eat. He couldn't help but steal a glance over towards Sango, who still remained oblivious of his presence. They were a mere 20 feet apart, and yet she seemed to be enjoying the other's company more.

Once his presence was no longer new, and people had finally gotten to talk to the mysterious and injured monk, it felt like he was a third wheel to every conversation. Sure some would politely invite him into a conversation, but his insight and knowledge didn't seem to fit in. Miroku sighed. He was just not in the mood to socialize.

* * *

Sango noticed some of the girls were staring at something. She couldn't help it but nearly every girl had her head turned towards a side table not more than twenty feet away. Wanting to know what they were gawking at, Sango too looked over in that direction.

At first she didn't see anything to warrant of such a large group of women to look... but then she saw him.

'He woke up. Why didn't he come up here?' She wondered as she looked at the spot she had tried to save for Miroku. Instead an older man, who was one of the most skilled warrior had sat and began to talk about the battle. Sango had hoped that the monk would wake up and come eat.

Looking closer she saw a sedated Miroku. Three beautiful girls sat in groping distance, and yet he tried nothing.

"He must be ill." She said louder than she thought.

"Who?" Kuranosuke asked looking at Sango. Following her gaze after she did not answer, Kuranosuke found she was looking at him. "You mean your monk. He doesn't appear to be ill."

"You don't know him like I do." She said. "Usually he would hit on anything female that could move, but he's just sitting there..."

"And that upsets you?" The prince asked all confused.

"It's a long story." She sighed. "He's just been so different since the final battle ended. I kind of miss the old Houshi-sama."

"Well, with all you told me, he seems to be a little lost at the moment. He should get better once he is back on his feet. Then he can go off on his way and you won't have to worry."

"What?" She interrupted not liking the idea of him just leaving. However, before she could say anything else, another person came up and interrupted their conversation.

* * *

Miroku woke up early in the morning. He quickly finished his morning meditation, he tended to Kohaku and then left the shrine. Last night he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and begin to work.

He was going to do what it took to feel like a normal part of that village, injured or not.

Around the village center, several men were trying to hold a beam on a house, while others tried to secure it in place. Seeing that it was about to fall, Miroku tried to help. It ended badly.

He continued to walk through the town, his hip hurting more so than usual, he found some children needed help getting something out of a tree. Miroku smiled, knowing exactly what to do to get the object. Normally, he would unwrap his hand and pull it in close before closing the glove once again.

But it hit him once again that it was impossible to do things like he used to.

Nevertheless he tried to help the kids. It didn't go too well, but they got their desired object... and Miroku got another black and blue mark to add to his body.

No matter what he did that day, nothing went like it should have, or would have had he not been injured, and with out his kazaana.

Finding things too discouraging, he returned to the room where Kohaku should have been sleeping. Instead, the first piece of good news awaited him. There sitting up on the bed was a confused and exhausted looking Kohaku.

"You woke up." Miroku said walking closer to the boy. He would get Sango after he checked the boy over.

"Where am I?" The sleepy boy said as he groaned in pain. Miroku too felt the unbalance of the the younger boy and tried to compensate for it.

"You need to calm down."Miroku instructed. "You are in your home village. Naraku has been defeated and you are free... well in a way."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"I will explain everything. Lay down now." He said as he too sat down.

After he had explained everything about the final battle, the seal tattooed on his back and what he had to do, Miroku decided to get Sango.

"I will return with your sister." He said and left the boy to rest.

It took him longer than he would have liked to get out to the training fields. Things would have been so much easier if he could run.

"Sango!" He shouted trying to get her attention. It was little Kirara that heard the yelling monk first and took off towards him. Growing large as if by sensing the monk needed help, she supported the tired man and brought him closer to her mistress.

"Sango!"

"What is it Hoshi-sama?" She asked wondering why he looked frantic, but there was a smile on his face.

"He's awake." The monk smiled. Sango stood there in shock and disbelief. Looking down at the hand he had extended so she could also get on Kirara, she couldn't move.

"He's awake..." She repeated. "He's... awake!" Sango's heart jumped.

Not wasting any time, she took Miroku's hand and Kirara was off. In no time Sango was holding her brother close to her and crying. For the first time in a long time, her tears were out of pure joy and relief. When Naraku had been defeated, she didn't have time to cry. She had many wounded friends to take care of, but now... now she let the tears come.

"I've missed you so much." She sobbed.

Miroku continued smiling knowing that Sango's wish had been fulfilled. Her brother was back. Her life could continue now and she could forget about Naraku and all that had happened.

Miroku envied Sango at the moment. He too longed for the total relief from Naraku's treachery and abuse. And to finally get that, he knew what he needed to do... he had to leave.

* * *

Kohaku had been up and about for a day now. Miroku had taught him the basics of meditation and the boy was physically getting stronger. In many ways, the young boy had become a brother to the monk. This was due in part to the fact that when Sango was off training, or talking with the prince and the villagers, the two were left together.

Listening to Kohaku tell of his experience, and offering any sort of guidance he could, Miroku soon felt as if he too could confide in the boy. Just not that much, although he did not appear to hold back with the boy, he knew when overloading the already confused and lost was a bad thing.

The two left the village to do some deep meditation training once Kohaku felt up to it. During a walk in the forest to the West, he found a waterfall that looked to be the perfect spot for meditation.

"Are you sure about this Hoshi-sama?" The boy asked looking strangely at the man sitting under the waterfall. Water poured down on the top of his head and ran down his body. Watching the injured monk just sit there was weird to him.

'How can he sit there and not lose concentration with the water?' Kohaku wondered pulling off his regular robes and putting on the white garb the monk had borrowed. Wadding through the shallow pool to get near the base of the waterfall, he found a similar rock next to Miroku to sit on. Imitating the monk's crossed leg, hands in his lap stance, he closed his eyes and listened to the voice instructing him.

"Once you have your legs in a comfortable position," he motioned how his were, "you need to learn how to breath and clear your mind... for now, just follow my voice. It will soothe you into a sleep like state- that is where the deepest level of meditation happens."

"I don't know if I can do this Hoshi... I mean Miroku." The boy corrected himself. He had always heard his sister calling the monk by his title. Miroku had told him many times he had a name and wished others would use it more.

"You will learn in time. It didn't take me long, but only because I use to get into big trouble if I didn't do it right."

"You were beaten?" Kohaku asked a little astonished by what his friend had alluded to.

"Not really. With the curse I carried, I had a large incentive to do things the correct way, and fast. A strict teacher who understood that he was putting his life on the line to teach me also helped." He smiled remembering his father figure and teacher. 'I wonder if he is even alive yet... there is still some things we need to discuss... but that is for later...' He thought to himself.

"You don't have anything as life threatening to others, but you still carry some scars." Miroku sighed. "I only wish I could have known a better way..."

"No, you did more than enough for me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." The boy said. "I remember... everything... it was like I was seeing a dream. I would cry out, but no matter what I did, I couldn't stop anything that was happening. I remember how I attached you and Sango so many times... I was really happy when you were able to stop me from hurting her..."

"It must have been horrible. But meditation will also help with those memories in time. You will learn how to balance and many times deal with the frustrations you find. Buddha only knows how many times I've found solace through meditating."

"I don't know how anything will take away this pain." The boy said in utter defeat. To Miroku it sounded like the boy was giving up before he started.

"It won't take anything away. You will have to live with the things you were forced to do, just as I had to live under the idea that my life could end at any time due to the curse... nothing will take away the full extent of the damage, but there are things that can ease the pain. Meditation helps, but so does family. Have you talked to Sango about things?"

"I don't know if I can... how do I tell her what I remember? I nearly killed her... and you how many times! I've slaughtered so many innocents... I can't tell her I was too weak to stop him... I..."

"Things will work out in time. Just remember to try. Try to live on, try to find some happiness in life... try to forgive yourself, just as others have forgiven you." Miroku stopped and looked at the boy. "We've already forgiven you. Really there was nothing to forgive. We were all used by that monster. But we are all... free." He said the last word while looking at his injuries. He didn't sound to convincing, he knew that.

"Are we really?"

"I want to believe we are... but I too question it. All I can say is that I will work with you as much as you want. We might never be fully free of the after effects, but we will survive them."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Miroku and Kohaku made a great deal of progress. Kohaku had learned how to meditate and form a good start of the training he would need.

Miroku was glad the boy was a good learner for this sort of thing. He remembered the many stories from Sango on how the boy wasn't the best demon hunter, and he had been worried. The monk was surprised when he allowed Kohaku to take on more of the weight of his own burden. Yet Miroku still carried the brunt of the boy's spiritual balance, it was still something.

In those few days Miroku had been able to begin walking better without the aid of the cane. However, he still had to take things slow. Kohaku was also on the mend. The boy would talk more, and they would go on walks through the city.

When Sango saw the two at supper that night she was overwhelmed with happiness. Miroku smiled as she nearly tackled her younger brother out of joy to see him up and about. If that made Miroku smile, then what happened next surely caused his heart to stop. Sango, after releasing her brother enveloped the stunned monk in her arms.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest. Miroku knew she was crying, he could feel the liquid against his skin... having her so close he had to fight with himself to not reach out and get a quick grope like the old times. Instead he put his arms around her and gave her a supportive squeeze.

"Anything for you." He said as he kissed her head. Miroku regretted the action soon after when Sango pulled away. She had a stunned expression on her face. 'Why Sango? Why have your affections towards me changed so much in only a week's time?' He asked in his mind. He felt like he could cry at that moment... truly cry.

Sango was stunned. A tender embrace and then a kiss. No grope... well she had to admit the monk still could take her breath away. But this time it was not out of anger. There were times before when he would be proper about his affections, Sango just didn't expect him to even do that now. He had been so distant. Especially after the last few days.

She had gotten word that he had tried to help around the village... Sango's heart hurt every time Kuranosuke told her he had failed. 'He looks so lost now... maybe I should just talk to him...' She thought as the meal progressed.

Looking over at him she noticed a beautiful girl at his side pouring him sake. Not trying to look interested she strained her ears to try and see what they were talking about.

To her surprise, the girl was doing all the talking. Miroku sat there only half listening to the girl. Sango did not hear one "Will you bear my child?" or a single comment from him.

She knew she had to do something. But before she could get up, the monk quickly excused himself and left the room.

'Wait! Where is he going?' She cried. Looking over to Kohaku, the younger boy nodded. Silently she knew he was telling her to go after the monk. But she couldn't...

The night continued on without the monk's company.

* * *

"Miroku, what exactly are you doing?" Kohaku asked as he came to their meditation spot near the waterfall.

When he arrived he found the monk trying to fashion some sort of dwelling near the water's edge.

"I've decided something Kohaku."

"And what is that? Shouldn't we do our meditation training now?" The boy asked as he help the one armed monk by holding a board straight.

Taking the hammer in his good hand, Miroku pounded the nail into place.

"I cannot live a life where people see me as a charity case."

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked continuing to help with the building.

"I am worthless like this. I cannot help with the reconstruction, I cannot go out and slay demons... I can't even build a house for the woman I... I can't do anything." Miroku said allowing a bit of anger to be released as he pounded the next round of nails into the wood.

"But..."

"You have found a way to help the village. You enjoy taking care of the children and things of that nature. It may not be much, but you have a purpose... and I... I have nothing. For the first time in my life, I feel utterly helpless. At least with the curse I had a purpose and a goal..."

"This is not like you Miroku. Does this also have something to do with a certain person?" The boy paused. He was not blind. He had seen the despair and longing in the monk's eyes when ever Sango walked by or was mentioned. "You love her."

"Yes." Was his reply. He didn't need to think about it... he knew he had for a long time.

"Then tell her!"

"It's not that simple anymore..." The monk stopped.

"Why not?" The boy inquired. He also had noticed how much Sango talked of the monk whenever he was with her. She truly did love him as well. And that is why the young boy could not figure out what the problem was...

"There.. there is something wrong now... maybe it is something wrong with me. Sango seems to be getting her life back together. But I am not able to help in any of that... instead she has... she has him."

"Don't you see that you gave her something more than the prince could ever give? You helped me, you saved her countless times, you were partners for so long and... she said she would live with you after it was over, didn't she?"

"And maybe the past is the problem. How can such a promise survive when the makers change so drastically?"

"I don't think that's the issue here." The boy interrupted the monk's explanation of why the two were not together. "I think you are both so confused and with everything you've been through you don't know how to just live a life for each other."

"You are a smart boy Kohaku. But in the matters of the heart, many times the mind takes a back seat." The monk put down the hammer. "Well, that's enough talk and building for now. Shall we continue the training?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Wow- three chapters in a month. Don't get use to this people. Once things get busy again, and I run out of time to type, there might be a longer wait for the chapters._

_Next chapter has more drama and even a confrontation between our demon slayer and monk! But what is with the leaving thing? You'll have to find out!_

_Reviews, comments, randomness and death threats are always welcome!_

_Later!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

_I kind of feel like a broken record with all the wondering about this fic's future. I want to thank the three reviewers of last chapter. I am glad you are enjoying the fic. You actually made me want to put this next chapter up. I couldn't leave you hanging. So everyone else can thank the three people who took the time to review._

_I guess I should write in more cliff hangers, huh? Maybe that will get a few more brave souls to review... let's see if that works..._

* * *

The two spent most of the day in training. They stopped for a time to fish for some lunch. And then after the meal, Kohaku helped Miroku build his one room home. 

The boy could understand the helplessness that his friend felt. Miroku was pretty much left with a shell of a life at the moment. He couldn't really be productive until his wounds healed... and there were many wounds to heal.

Kohaku took comfort in the fact that his teacher was also facing similar troubles as he did. Together they would get through this. The young boy had faith that they would all work things out.

"So once I get this meditation thing down, what else are you going to teach me?" Kohaku asked as the two finished the humble little home... to be honest it was more of a shelter than a home. But it was something that no one had given to him out of pity or because he was a guest.

"If you wanted, I could teach you different arts that the monks use. Spirit wards, cleansing of objects, different thing. The next thing we do work on will be seals and spirit wards. I am fairly confident that yours should hold for the rest of your life, but one never knows. There is a great deal you can do with some of the things you learn." Miroku told him. "And I don't think it will take long. You are a bright student."

"Only because my teacher is the best." The boy smiled trying to liven up the other man's spirits.

"But there is much I cannot teach you. For some of those things... the things I never really paid much attention to, you will have to come to the shrine where I was taught."

"You said something about going there soon, right? Can I accompany you?"

"It would be best if you did. You are still not strong enough to balance yourself at all times. Especially when you remember the past, you tend to get overly unbalanced. You still need more time to come to terms with the memories. I cannot help you if I am a long distance away."

"What about Sango then?"

"Sango... she has her life here... Kuranosuke seems to..."

"She doesn't love him." Kohaku stopped the monk from finishing the sentence.

"Then why doesn't she talk to me? Why hasn't she once... once been the old Sango I knew? The Sango I knew would go for what she wanted and never give up."

"And what about the old Miroku?" The boy countered getting the monk to contemplate the question.

"Like I said the heart and mind don't work together well when love is the issue."

"I wish you would talk to her, or to me." Kohaku pleaded.

"The old Miroku..." he sighed. "I use to be different because I wanted to keep your sister and other people away. As much as I wanted her to return my love, I wanted to make sure she would not miss me too much if the curse had over come me. Has she told you the things I use to do? How I use to make her mad?"

Kohaku nodded. Indeed his sister had told him about the gropes and the other women and the flirting and everything else the monk had done wrong. But Kohaku was reluctant to break the promise he made to his sister to not tell the monk the one thing he did right. He had been so selfless and so giving that he had made her love him even with all that bad stuff in the way. Besides he never followed through with any of the women...

"I know she loves me to a certain degree, and that she doesn't truly love Kuranosuke... but I can't compete with him. He seems to be quite eager to see us no longer together. I get the feeling every time I step near her."

"So fight harder!"

"WITH WHAT?" The usually calm man screamed. They both were surprised as they listened to Miroku's voice echo. Sighing, Miroku calmed himself. Here he was telling Kohaku he wasn't balanced, and then he went off and nearly slipped as well.

"With what Kohaku. A mangled arm that might never be fully recovered, a battered body and nothing to my name. Look at the house we built. How can I have a future with her and start the family I have always wanted when I cannot even build her something so simple. I can't provide for her, I couldn't... For the first time in my life I want to just give up."

"WHY? You can't!"

"Kohaku, my heart and soul are weary. I am a mangled man, a man who is also lost... I need to find myself and meaning before I could do anything."

"So, let's leave and you can find that all at your temple and then you can come back and marry my sister." The boy said hoping that the monk would see that it would be easy to accomplish that all. "Look, why not tell her about us going tonight while you cook some fish for her? You said she liked your cooking, right?"

"Kohaku, that's enough."

"You're giving up?"

"No... I just... I just need time."

"But you might not have that Miroku." The boy finished as he sighed and turned to walk back to the village.

* * *

Miroku sat and pondered... everything for the rest of the day. He knew he had to tell Sango he was going to leave. She needed to know, not just because Kohaku was coming as well, but because... she was important to him. He knew that she would be hurt if he left suddenly and without word... or at least the old Sango would have been. 

Sitting down at the pool's edge, he caught some more fish.

'Maybe Kohaku was right. He would sit down with her and talk about everything. He would feel better and he wouldn't have to beat himself up over everything if Sango's feelings indeed had not changed.

'Buddha, I know I've been asking a lot of you in the past month... but please... let her still want this worthless monk.' He prayed.

When the fish were ready to be cooked, he attempted to get a nice place for them to sit. Pulling out a blanket he had taken from the main hall, he set it on the ground so that when evening came, they could sit and watch the stars like the used to do.

Finding things were in order, he started out for the village.

His spirits were high and he was excited to finally spent some time alone with the woman he loved. It had been so long since they had actually talked like friends, every conversation they had now was either about Kohaku or the village. And even then they looked more like acquaintances than man and woman engaged to be married.

As he strolled into the city, he noticed that no one was out on the streets. Making his way towards the main house where Sango would be, he once again heard happy noises coming from the hall.

Entering the dining area, he once again was met with a room full of people. To his surprise at the head table, Kohaku sat next to his sister. The boy looked to be talking to Sango. Just as Miroku fully entered the room, she looked up.

Their gaze connected and Miroku was frozen. She smiled at him. Both siblings motioned for Miroku to come closer and soon he found himself standing near the head table.

"Miroku, I was afraid you wouldn't come." Kohaku smiled motioning for the monk to sit between him and Sango.

"I... had plans, but they seem to have fallen through..." He said a little disheartened.

"Where are you going?"Sango asked taking the lead. She had seen that look in his eye, she knew he was going to leave if she didn't stop him.

"Back to think... and meditate." He said lamely.

"Please? Please, won't you stay and eat with us. Where else will you eat?" She questioned.

"I had caught some fish earlier..." He stopped himself from becoming bitter and telling her that in the old days they use to do that together, but he held his tongue.

"Hoshi-sama, you would honor us if you did stay." Came a man's voice. Looking over to Sango's other side was the prince.

"I suppose it won't hurt to put off meditation for a few hours." Miroku sighed defeated. Taking the spot Kohaku had made for him, Miroku began to eat from the plate before him.

"So Hoshi-sama, do you like the village? We've nearly finished reconstruction, and with all the skilled warriors coming to help, we might have the demon slayers tribe back and going in no time." The prince looked at the monk. Miroku could tell he was trying to size him up. Kuranosuke was not a mean person by any means. He truly was a kind soul, but that look... it meant that this man was in competition. He could not miss that fact.

"It is wonderful to see the village so animate again." Miroku said as he continued to eat slowly. It was then that he noticed Kohaku had left his side, he had no one to talk to, except Sango now.

'Thank you for trying Kohaku, but I don't think things will be fixed so easily.'

Suddenly a small hand could be felt on his shoulder. Turning quickly he noticed a pretty woman with a bottle of sake next to him.

"Would you like a drink Hoshi-sama?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Maybe a little. Thank you." He said as she filled his jug.

"We don't see much of you in town. It is a shame. You are so handsome." She replied with a giggle. Miroku looked over to Sango, who seemed to be ignoring him and the situation he found himself in.

'So this is how it is then Sango?' He wondered. 'At least when this would happen before you would get mad and at least snarl at me. But now nothing. Is this what you truly want?'

Sango knew what was going on to her left. There was a girl, serving him sake. She was openly flirting with him... Sango forced herself to not look. Even when she could feel his gaze on her, she didn't acknowledge him or the situation.

'I should say something to him. Tell him I like the old Miroku better than this new depressed one... I can't stand this. I can't be here right now...'

"Can you all excuse me please? I am a little tired after practice today." She said making an excuse to get out of the room. No matter how much Kohaku had tried to convince her of anything, she still could not help but be hurt by the changes in him.

* * *

The entire next day Sango had searched out Miroku. She needed to talk to him, they were both being ridiculous. They had both survived the horrors of Naraku and she was not going to let some injuries and self doubt ruin something she wanted. 

She began by looking in his room. What had surprised her was that the futon that had been left in the shrine for Miroku was left unused. Quickly pulling aside a servant to ask where he was, she found out he had not returned that night.

Qucikly changing out of her silken robes and back into her usual green skirt and colored top, she wandered around the village for hours.

It wasn't until after lunch that Kohaku and Kirara had returned.

"Where is he?" She asked looking a little worried.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Hoshi-sama. I need to find him. He didn't sleep in his room last night and I ... I am worried."

"He's been at the waterfall all day working." Kohaku answered her.

"Is he still there?"

"Y..yes, I think so."

"Thanks!"

And with that she took off towards the waterfall.

* * *

When she arrived she didn't exactly know what to say. She also didn't know exactly what to expect either. 

When she got there she noticed a small hut was standing and it looked as if a more permanent campground and fire pit has been created.

'He must have stayed here last night.' She thought as she neared the waterfall. She could hear the water rushing down and hitting the pool of water that collected there. Walking to the water's edge she saw him.

Sitting in a meditative stance, she saw him. His chest was bare, so to were his arms and legs except for the bandages. His skin was marred with scars that where nearly everywhere. The biggest two were the scythe wound that literally crossed from his shoulder to the opposite side of his chest and the one on his leg. The stitches she and Kagome worked on were not perfect, but they held. And then there was his once cursed hand.

She had watched him last night and for several days on how he used that hand. It seemed to have only limited movement and it looked as if it brought pain from time to time.

He was truly a tragic sight... but utterly breath taking. She knew she shouldn't be there ogling him with her eyes. But she couldn't move. 'Is this how he felt all those times when he peeked in on me?' She wondered hoping that it was true.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him and he looked up. There standing by the pool's edge was Sango, looking more beautiful than ever. A faint blush stained her cheeks.

Closing his eyes once more he took a deep breath and opened them again. Moving as quickly as he could, he got down from his meditation rock.

Sango noticed the small cloth or under garment was all that he was wearing.

Turning around quickly she chided herself for being the one with perverted thoughts.

Miroku studied the woman in front of him. He wondered why she had come all the way out there. What she could possibly want from him after things were so clear to him last night?

"He loves you." He said breaking the silence. Miroku looked down at his injured hand and quickly put it under water. He had admitted to himself last night that he had probably lost her, or was losing her to him. "The Prince, he is in love with you..."

"I... I know." She replied a little hesitantly.

"He could and has given you everything you could ever want..." Miroku continued.

"Are you sure of that?"Sango asked finding this line of conversation had put a small damper on her desired topic. She was losing confidence...

"It seems that way... it is good to see you in your regular clothes, Sango... not that those silk dresses don't look good on you...it's that you... I've missed the old Sango." He finally said it.

"And I've wondered where the old Miroku had gone." She countered.

"I wonder that as well." Miroku said, noticing she had used his name for once. It made him smile to finally hear his name from her lips. "He's been busy dealing with a lot lately."

"I wish he would talk to me." Sango said squeezing her hands to try and not be nervous.

"He's tried... with everything and all his injuries, he's tried and failed. Right now, he's just tired and worn out. I know it's a sad excuse... but he doesn't belong here." Miroku said looking at his scarred reflection in the pool's water.

"What? Oh course he belongs here..." She wanted to add the words 'with me,' but stopped after she turned around and saw him looking down at himself. Sango had never seen anyone look so utterly... lost before. Especially not the ever cheerful- even when she knew it was fake- monk.

"I don't though... I feel worthless here. I can't do anything. I can't even build you a house where we could start the family that I so want... I can't even get you to... I would have had to go anyway. You're quest, dearest Sango is over... you found your home here... mine isn't...I've wasted enough time just sitting here being depressed and I need to leave." He said walking towards shore where his clothes were. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. She was shocked... frozen.

'I would have had to go anyway... I need to leave...' His words hit her and a tight squeezing feeling took a hold of her heart.

"So, that's it?" She began with anger once the shock had worn off. "You're leaving just like that? What about Kohaku?" She stopped herself before she cried. Her fists were balled and she felt as if she could storm into that pool and slug him really good.

Miroku saw her anger. And he tried not to let her words hurt him more than they already did. She had said nothing of herself, she did not want him to stay because she loved him... no she wanted him to stay because he was a tool to help keep her brother alive.

"Being used again?" He sighed softly not letting her hear his words. He felt a bit angered. Did she truly just see him as a way to keep Kohaku alive? He had been used many times in his life- but something about what Sango said hurt even more.

"Don't worry about Kohaku. I intend to bring him with me for a time. He's going to finish his training at the temple and then he will return to your side once again." Miroku began walking to the water's edge again. He stopped before grabbing his clothes. "I will make sure your brother is able to live a normal life...that is what you want from me, isn't it? That's all I am to you?" He waited. There came no reply. He felt like he could die at that moment. He made himself give a chuckle- it was obviously fake and tried to smile...

"I see. If you will excuse me Sango. I have to prepare for my journey... I guess... this is goodbye then Sango. I wish you a happy life here."

* * *

_a/n: So...  
_

_Is that enough of a cliffy to get at least 5 reviews?_

_I hope so._

_Please **Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_

_OMG- reviews! I think the cliffies are what bring people to actually click that little button._

_But I hate cliffhangers when I read fics. So if you try not to ignore that Review button too much, I won't do a cliffie every chapter... Thanks to those who did review! I enjoyed reading them and your thoughts on the fic. Don't worry, the angst won't be around too much longer...  
_

_Anyway- life is going well. I hope yours if too- and other than that, I don't have anything of interest to say besides- The Next Chapter Starts Here!_

* * *

His voice wavered for but a second. He closed his eyes and gathered his courage to say the three words he had wanted to tell her from the beginning. He knew it was pointless, but he was not going to leave without saying it. "I..." 

"How can it be goodbye if I am coming with you? We're in this together even if you have given up. I am not letting you go... by yourself!" Sango said with a straight face before she turned her back to him and walked out of sight.

Miroku stood there wondering what had just happened. 'She's coming with me?' He couldn't believe it, no there had to be some other reason.

'What about Kohaku?' Her words echoed in his mind. That's right... just being used again.' He signed. But was it all that bad if she would actually talk to him in the process? He wondered what he should do.

* * *

Sango wanted to kick herself. She should have just told him what she had wanted to say... she had tried twice, but both times she had failed. Not only that, but she made him feel worse... she knew it. That line about just worrying about Kohaku... In truth she was worried about him, but she was also worried about Miroku. 

"I promise I will make it up to you... just give me time." She said as she returned to the main hall. It was now getting on in the afternoon and she went straight to her room and began packing.

"There's no way I am letting him go off without me!" She mumbled angrily as she got her traveling bag and began putting her usual supplies in it.

"Letting who go?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Sango turned and saw the prince waiting for her permission ot enter.

"Kuranosuke... I..."

"What are you doing Sango? Are you leaving on a job?" He inquired.

"No, well not really." Was her reply. "It's something I have to see through to the end." She clarified.

"And how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure." She said in response.

"And you are taking your brother and the Houshi?" He inquired further.

"Well, yes." Sango looked at the prince, really looked at him hard trying to read his line of questions. 'Was this any of his business? And why did he get kind of irritated when he mentioned Houshi-sama?' She wondered.

"Sango. I have been a patient man. I have not pushed you for your answer to the question that has gone on without being answered. I told you that I would win your heart one day..."

"Kuranosuke, please... don't ask me..." She asked knowing he was going to finally say what she had been dreading for a while.

"But Sango, I love you. I've loved you and only you for so long."

"Kuranosuke, I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me and all, but..."

"Say you will be my wife." He interrupted her stepping closer till he was close enough to nearly kiss her.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I love..."

"Miroku?"He prince snarled. "Don't you see that he is a broken man. He's changed. He can't give you what you want or need."

"And who said either of you knows what I really want or need?" Sango said getting mad. There was only so much she could take from men in one day. She calmed down a bit and knew that this was the time to lay it out for the prince.

"Kuranosuke, look, I know you have done a lot for me. I mean look at the village. You have taken a devastated city in ruins and transformed it to something wonderful. I can't even begin to tell you how much I am happy to see it... but... the last time you asked me to marry you I told you I had a journey to go on and to finish a quest... well that was only partly true. You see, I've loved him for so long... I had just begun to realize it when you came back into my life... he's changed, yes. I know and it scares me that he has done so when we should all be happy Naraku is gone. But I haven't been a good friend... a good fiancée lately. I haven't been helping him like he has done for me so many times..."

"Fiancée?"

"He asked me to share my life with him... I want to do so still. No matter how he has changed. So, you see. I can't love you like you want. I can love you as friend, but only as a friend... I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize Sango." The prince said a little disheartened. "I could tell there was something between you and the monk. Even the last time we were together, I could feel it... I am just saddened that I am not the one to make you the happiest."

"But you will always be a close friend. You've done so much for me... I can't tell you how much I am grateful and thankful to you."

Deciding that the man before her needed something to keep him from looking so down, she quickly places a friendly hand on his and a chaste kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The new day dawned and Sango felt as if a great weight had been taken off her chest. Granted the full load had not been removed, that would happen when she and Miroku were finally open with each other, but for now it felt good. 

Her talk with Kuranosuke had been good last night. The young prince was sad that he could not have Sango as a wife, but he took the news rather well. After several hours of talking, he even wished her the best of luck with her journey and with Miroku.

It made her sad to know that when she returned he was going to have to leave. In many ways she knew he was leaving because of her rejection, but she could not let that stop her now.

She was going to be in charge of the demon slayer's village. That amount of responsibility scared her and she hoped that once she returned her partner, her confidant, and her old (yes, even if it mean he would be a pervert) Miroku back.

She said good bye to the people in the main hall. As she left the building, she saw Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara just about ready to go.

"Sis, you're coming too?" The boy looked a little puzzled.

"I have things I need to see through to the end." She smiled looking over to Miroku. The monk didn't look at her. He hardly acknowledged her presence. 'What's wrong with him?' She wondered.

The group began their trip on foot.

Thinking it was a little strange that Miroku hadn't so much as talked to her, let alone tell her where they were going and why they were on foot, she couldn't help but become angry at him.

As if sensing her anger, Miroku broke the silence. "We will meet up with Hachi a little ways from here. From there we will fly on to Mushin's temple and train there."

"Mushin is the man who taught you, right?" Kohaku asked wondering what would be waiting for him there. "Will he teach me everything I need to know?"

"Don't you dare pick up some of his bad habits." Sango warned hoping the slight jab would get Miroku to say something.

"Let's just say that you should be well informed when you leave." Miroku smiled as he saw a hint of the old Sango breaking the silence she had been in.

* * *

True to his word, the group met up with the tanuki and continued on their way to the temple. 

Sango watched as Miroku sat atop Hachi in a meditative state. There wasn't much talk between the monk and the rest of the group, Kohaku kept asking questions about the place they were going. He seemed very excited to get there and learn.

Sango knew how he felt. She too wanted to know what all the boy needed to learn. That and the hope that Mushin would slap some sense back into Miroku. Maybe some time at his childhood home, he could figure things out... they could figure things out.

As the old building came in sight, Sango was reminded of the last time they were there. It was such a long time ago, she hoped the old man was in good health.

And this time she was NOT going to be used as slave labor for that lazy ass man.

Kohaku was in awe of the simple looking building, as they flew in over the front lawn, he was curious when he noticed the depression of the ground and a single stone marker at the bottom.

"What's that?" Kohaku asked.

"My father's grave... I'm home." Miroku said with a sad smile looking at his father's grave. He would have to go and pray there later. But first things first, he had to see his old teacher and get things settled there.

"Mushin?" He called as he and the rest walked up the steps and into the main shrine. "Where is that damn old man?" He asked as he turned and walked towards the man's favorite spot... the liquor room. Sure enough the old man, who really shouldn't be drinking so much at his age was red faced and still drinking away.

"This is your teacher?" Kohaku asked looking at the fat and fumbling old man.

"Sadly... Sweet Buddha were you just going to sit here and drink yourself to death?" Miroku asked as he tried to pull the old man up. Finding he only hurt himself and his injuries he asked Kohaku to help.

"It's a celebration Miroku!" The old man said instantly becoming more sober and standing on his own. Grabbing Miroku's once cursed hand, the monk gave it a look.

"Ouch... stop that." Miroku said pulling his still badly injured hand away.

"I knew you could do it my boy." The monk patted him on the back. "Old Hachi here told me of the final battle you all had. I was a little worried when you didn't come back right away..."

"So you were having a funeral for me? Was that the celebration?" Miroku asked looking a little peeved.

Sango watched as the monk started to come out of his depression while interacting with his teacher and father-figure for some many years. She was glad she came with them, she had missed this Miroku.

"So you finally came back then... you have a lot of work to do you know! You've been neglecting your position at this temple!"

"Yes, yes." Miroku said not really listening to the older man's rants. "But first we have some introductions to make. You remember Sango and Kirara?" Miroku motioned to his guests. The old monk seemed to only now see that Miroku had brought along others.

"And this is her brother Kohaku." Mushin looked at the boy with a strange look. "I see you can sense it too. He was used by Naraku and nearly lost his life. I used a rather unique technique to keep his soul in place... he will need your training in order for him to learn to live with the seal."

"Well then, we start in the morning. Hachi, you and Miroku go and see to the room situation. I will begin getting things ready for... well, I will be in the old shrine."

"I will find you when I am ready."

And with that the old monk left them.

"What was that about?" Kohaku asked as he watched the monk walk out of the main hall.

"I must finish my quest tonight." Miroku said with a sigh. "But now, we should get things situated. You both can use the room where I used to sleep. It is nothing much, but the futons should still be comfortable." The group followed Miroku and Hachi into a side room. Sango was silent as he began to pull out bedding and old clothes.

"Kohaku, these should fit you." Miroku said pulling out a white meditation robe, and another darker colored one. "I know you might not want to be a monk, so you don't have to wear the full outfit. But they will work for now."

Sango was a little curious as she watched Miroku scrounge through a chest. Something caught her eye and she couldn't help but stop the monk.

"What's that?" She asked seeing a beautiful green colored garment in the chest. Miroku stopped looking for more clothes, and pulled out the piece of fabric. "A woman's scarf?" Her eyebrow twitched just like old times. 'Here it comes, he's finally returning to old Miroku,' she thought as he held it affectionately.

"It was..."

"An old girlfriends... I get it. Never mind."

"My mother's." He said in a sad voice. One that stopped Sango from running out of the room. Never before had he ever even mentioned a mother. Sure he had to have one, but the topic never came up. "I can't remember her at all. But my father said she used to always wear this scarf and that I played with it when she use to hold me as a baby."

"Where is your mother?" Sango asked sitting next to him trying to offer him support and apologize for once again jumping to conclusions. Not to mention bring up a topic he obviously didn't like talking about.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was forbidden from ever being part of that household due to the curse... I don't think I will ever find out who she was..."

Putting the cloth back into the chest, he quickly ended his searching for clothing. Getting up rather quickly, he pretended that they had never even brought up the topic.

"So, you both can use this room, or Sango, you can use it and the rest of us will sleep in the main room." Miroku said as he took one of the white robes he had pulled out. "Hachi, can you help them find things... I have to go and see Mushin now."

"Sure master." The tanuki said as he watched Miroku leave the room.

"I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have." Sango said looking at the doorway where Miroku had just left from.

"Don't worry about it. Miroku-sama will be fine." Hachi smiled.

"I'm not so sure... he's been different ever since the final battle." Sango said hoping that Miroku's long time companion would know what to do. "He hasn't even womanized since then... it has been a week... there have been countless opportunities for him to do so with me and other girls..."

"Sango, it sounds like you actually want him to womanize..." Kohaku smiled. He knew all to well that his sister would never admit that deep down she in some ways enjoyed the game she played with Miroku. From what the boy had heard from Miroku and Sango, about his past digressions, the two seemed to enjoy making each other mad or getting a little violent. He didn't understand it, but then again, life was strange.

"What? No! I do not like it when... I..." Sango was annoyed... and a bit embarrassed. Her brother was too smart at times. How could he so easily figure her out? She wondered. Calming down Sango faced the facts.

"You know, I think I would be more relieved if he did do it a little... that way I don't have to worry about him so much..." She was getting soft... too soft to that monk and his ways. But indeed the actions of Miroku towards other women was a way to measure the mood of the man and his mind set. She could tell many things from a simple grope... 'Now I sound like the pervert.' She muttered to herself.

* * *

_A/N: Well, another chapter... not really a cliffie, but I did leave you hanging with anything... but I think it was a good place to end the chapter. _

_I've been in a Miroku/Sango kind of mood lately, I guess that is the main reason the fic has been updated so frequently... I hope to continue that when I hit up a local doujinshi shop this weekend! crosses fingers in hopes of finding new M/S doujin Maybe I can even finish the fic by the end of the month... _

_Anyway see that button there? Click on it and REVIEW please. _

_Thanks! _


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: Thanks for all the reviews!_

_I do have to confess- I am making this a more Miroku-centric fic... I just love him too much! Well, the majority of it is Miroku-centric, but Sango gets her time too._

_As for Sango- I think that the way I have taken her is a _bit_ ooc (especially if you read the manga), but I think that all the shit (pardon my French) that is going on after Naraku dies would kind of do something to you... especially if a close friend and confidant does a 180 on you... Anyway, that is my two cents on the Sango issue brought up by a few reviewers... I totally understand where you are coming from. I think that is why I like Sango so much- she isn't one of your "I'm a girl... I can't do anything" characters. The Sango of this story just needed a little time before she gets back on track. I mean who wouldn't after putting up with a pervy monk for god only knows how long... and then he doesn't even want to touch you?_

_Well, that out of the way- I am having a good day. I rather enjoy the rule what ever happens at office drinking parties stay at office drinking parties here in Japan... because I made a total fool out of myself on Friday. I was worried coming into work would be bad and embarrassing. But no. I'm glad! Anyway, this weekend was fun, went to a big city and bought doujinshi and manga... hope everything is going well for everyone else..._

_Again, thanks for the reviews and on with the next chapter! Prepare for the sparks to start flying! Yeah!_

_I assume you will all like this one..._

* * *

Miroku had quickly changed into the new robes. It felt good to be back in his own clothes. For the week he had been at Sango's village, he had made due with what he could find that resembled his clothes. But there was just something different about being home and wearing your own clothes. He had done a quick purification ritual in the lake near the temple and he was now making his way to the old shrine where Mushin would be waiting.

Everything felt like it used to- he even had a new rosary wrapped around his injured hand and a staff that jingled as he walked. It felt right.

"Are you ready?" Mushin asked as Miroku entered and smelt the incense burning.

"I am." He replied as the two sat cross legged facing each other. Miroku looked up at the Buddha statue behind Mushin and took in a deep breath. Mushin began to chant while sprinkling water droplets over him.

"My son, you have completed the quest left to you by your father and your grandfather." Miroku stayed quiet, slowly he put out his hand and unwrapped the bandages. This would actually be one of the first times he would actually look at his hand. He had been too afraid to unwrap it, and would have someone else do that for him...

"The curse of Naraku ended with the beast's life... I used this curse against him and sucked him into the void."

"Well done." Mushin said as he too witnessed the hand that had held the curse for so long. "You have succeeded where your father and grandfather had failed."

The old monk got up and went towards the statue. "In accordance to your grandfather's wishes and your father's wishes, they left behind certain things for you. The last time you came here with the curse apparently gone, you received a part of what your grandfather left you. Now, you are able to inherit the rest." Opening a panel in the wall the monk took out three small wooden boxes.

"These are yours when you complete a day's meditation for your father and grandfather. At this time tomorrow, the curse will be but a bad memory for you Miroku."

"I understand. I will go and prepare. I will see you tomorrow then." He said as he stood and left the old shrine.

Getting down the steps that led to the shrine, he saw Sango, Hachi and Kohaku patiently waiting for him.

"So?" Hachi said eager to see what had happened.

"I have to meditate near my father's grave until tomorrow." Miroku said patting Hachi on the head. "Be patient. We will find out what my father and grandfather left when the time is right."

"You're going to sit outside and mediate for a full day?" Sango asked knowing it got pretty cold at night. "Won't you get sick?"

"No, I've stayed out longer than a night in meditation. I will be fine." He smiled thankful that she still did care for him somewhat.

"Mushin will have to entertain you all until I return. With that, I will see you all tomorrow." he smiled as he returned to the main shrine to get a few things.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Miorku went to meditate near his father's grave. Sango, Kohaku, accompanied by Hachi and Mushin entered the main shrine for a light meal. The day seemed to go by a little slower without the monk nearby.

Several times she had found herself looking over to the area where Miroku would be, but she didn't want to get close enough to see him. She didn't want to mess up his meditation.

"So the Demon Slayer's Village was rebuilt, was it?" The old monk asked looking at the two people who sat with him. "So what makes you so worried... you seem rather melancholy for winning against such a monster and finding your journey complete."

"Does Miroku seem different to you?" Sango asked not caring how she looked or sounded like. "He's been different ever since."

"Well, I suppose the boy has a lot on his mind." Mushin smiled knowing not 'what' but 'who' his adopted son and student was preoccupied with... "He's finally been given his life back. He can live for himself now. Before he had the pressures of his grandfather's curse looming over his head. I suppose it was too much pressure and pain for such a small boy to shoulder, but he has pulled through. He can now figure out what he wants for his future. He doesn't need to find an heir as desperately now... he can finally give the rest of his life to the woman he loves the most."

"Plus he has been injured pretty bad." Hachi added noticing the extent of Miroku's wounds. "I don't think I've ever seen him so beat up. He just needs time."

"I guess..." Sango sighed. She had realized all that before, but she still wanted her old Miroku back to some degree. "It's just that he acts completely different he almost acts like a... like a..."

"Normal fiancée?" Kohaku finished for her.

"Yeah..." She sighed again.

"But isn't that what you wanted. You wanted him to stop womanizing, you wanted him to be something... and he has given you that, right? He hasn't looked at another woman besides you, even though you've been ignoring him...he's not going to wait for you forever, you know."

"I know! I know! And that's why I told Kuranosuke that I couldn't marry him... I just need to find the right time to talk... about... things."

"Well, you are in luck. Mushin said it will take about two to three weeks for me to get the basics down. So you will get a lot of time to talk." Kohaku smiled as he turned to Mushin and asked if they could begin the training.

Sango sighed as she was left to herself.

"Well, I suppose I could go and enjoy that bath Mushin prepared. Miroku, you better watch out. We're going to settle things between us... and soon."

* * *

The night was a long one, not only for Sango who could not sleep knowing that Miroku sat outside in the cold, but also for the monk who was sitting out in said elements.

He hadn't meditated like this for years. However, in the third hour of meditation he finally understood why Mushin did such a thing. If he was to truly be finished with the quest, he was going to have to sort out a few things. Meditating and talking to the spirits of his father and grandfather, he found more strength than ever to continue on with life... with his life.

He had decided that once he received his inheritance, whatever it was, he would sit down with Sango and discuss the way things were... no matter what they be.

The hours passed on by... and soon Miroku could hear Mushin coming out towards him. The old monk was finally in proper monk attire and his breath did not reek of sake.

Miroku looked up when his teacher called to him.

"Miroku get up and let the past release you from its grip." The monk said as he clasped his hands together and chanted a prayer. Miroku stood and took off the rosary and the wrap he had on his hand. Sango and Kohaku stood a fair distance away, but both were straining their heads to try to hear and see all that was going on.

Handing the younger monk a ceremonial blade, Miroku too it and cut his hand so it would bleed just a little.

"Father... grandfather... the curse has been finally lifted from our family. I now bleed where the curse had once threated to take my life and our family with it." He said squeezing his hand the best he could so his blood dripped to the ground. "I have ended our curse. I can now live the life that neither of you were able to..."

Mushin took the knife and helped Miroku re-bandage his hand.

"Go and wash up, eat something and I will give you your inheritance in an hour."Mushin said as he helped Miroku out from his father's resting place.

* * *

The hour went by fast, Miroku ate a little and washed quickly. Soon he was in the main hall with Mushin and the three boxes.

"I've waited so long to give you these. It is a relief that it is finally over with and you no longer have that damned wind tunnel."

Miroku nodded as the three boxes were placed in front of him.

"This is your grandfather's gift to you for avenging him and your father." Mushin opened the box and handed Miroku several pieces of paper. "You are now the owner of the temple and surrounding lands. When your grandfather got the curse, he came here. Over the years many of the elders died, and left him as sole owner of the lands. He now gives that to you." Miroku didn't care so much about the land, he quickly read the note scribbled to him by his grandfather.

"Your father leaves you two things. One is in here." He said as he opened the box filled with money. "Your father saved everything he and your grandfather earned. I have been taking out enough for the up keep on the temple, but I have always kept a strict record of what was spent. And the last box. This is probably something you will want most of all."

Miroku took the box. It didn't weigh much, so he didn't know what could possibly be in there. Slowly opening it up, half expecting it to be nothing, Miroku looked down at a seal and piece of cloth with a similar seal on it.

"What is this?" Miroku asked looking at the cloth.

"Your mother. These are the crests of your mother's family. Miroku, you now have the right to go and become the heir of the Sanada clan."

"What?"

"My boy, your mother was not an ordinary woman. She was of noble blood. You are a member of a powerful and wealthy clan. I was instructed to tell you this only if you were able to defeat the curse."

Miroku didn't respond. Mere hours ago he was practically an orphan because of Naraku, and now he found out his mom was alive and wealthy? How was that fair? When he needed family to fall back on, when he was wandering dirt broke... hungry... alone...

"Your mother was forbidden from seeing you and you were not allowed to use the family seal until you were no longer plagued by the curse. That and well, your father and mother never married... so things were always quite complicated... but she has always wanted to meet you again."

"So... I am to believe that my mother is still alive..."

"Yes, there is also a map on the back of that seal showing the location of their castle. It is up to you to figure out what to do."

Miroku continued to sit there shocked. This was not the end of the journey he had expected. He didn't expect to find out he was one, wealthy with a temple, land and money and two, now a son of a noble entitled to a claim on the family name...

"Thank you Mushin. I will think things over. I do not know if I will stay here to take over the shrine. Perhaps Kohaku would be interested if he continues to improve in his studies... I must think about things first."

"Take your time my boy. But not too long. I recently received word that your mother had been ill as of late. This might be your last chance to see her."

Miroku nodded and left the room.

* * *

He had a lot on his mind.

First of all he needed to make several decisions on his future. It seemed as if he every part of his life had two paths...

He had been thinking a lot about everything. As he sat out on the porch watching the sun set, he knew what he had to do.

As if she read his mind, Sango found herself out on the porch as well. They looked at each other and Miroku couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips. 'She will always be beautiful... but Sango at sunset is by far the most glorious...'

"Good evening Sango." He said as he motioned for her to join him. He knew that now was as good of a time as any to settle a few things. Sango had walked away a bit too soon the other night, and well, it seemed as if she wanted to talk as well.

"You seem different again." She said sitting next to him.

"Well, a lot has happened and I have finally mustered the courage to do a few things about certain outcomes in my life."

"Really? Well that's good, because I have done some soul searching as well." She smiled. "We've been both acting like idiots haven't we?"

"It would appear so Sango." Miroku said relaxing a little. Her closeness to him gave him a small shred of hope. Maybe things weren't as bleak as he had thought. However, the thought of being used by Sango once again chipped at his heart. That and the night before they left, after she had walked away he saw something he particularity found disturbing. He hadn't told her that he ran as fast as he could after her, nor did he tell her that he had seen the Prince in her room... where she had kissed him. That hurt more so than any words he could hear.

"I should have been there for you. After all that you've done for me, and now for Kohaku. But I was afraid. And I could have done something to make you have less to doubt. I could have been at your side, if only to have you know I still cared. But I was weak again. And I've already let you down so many times that I wanted to be strong this one time."

"You are strong Sango." He said looking up at the sky. "But please. Don't feel that you are obligated to stay at my side... I won't consider you weak for that... I have never really considered you weak. You are strong Sango."

"But not when it counts. I couldn't stop Kohaku. And I couldn't help you."

"I understand why you didn't." He added. "And I do not blame you."

"I don't feel obligated either... well, I do but.. what I mean is I..."

"You are concerned for your brother. I understand. I will help him as much as I can... and then you can do whatever you want." Inside Miroku felt as if he had just stabbed himself with a knife. By keeping his distance that would ensure no more witnessing kisses, or anything else between the woman he loved and the prince.

Sango looked at his face with dread. Was he really so intent on going? Did he really want nothing to do with her just because of some injuries and the prince?

"Is that what you truly want?" She questioned grabbing his hand. She was sick of this. She wanted to hear it from him, she needed him to look her in the eyes and say the words...

Miroku felt her hand on his arm, and slowly turned his head to see her. Sango's eyes stared up at him... piercing him with her gaze. The newly risen moon's light shown on her face showing the tears that pooled in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"You want nothing to do with me? When Kohaku is all better, you are just going to leave... me?"

"What I truly want? No, it is not. But.."

"But what? Didn't our promise mean anything to you? When you took my hand and asked me to live with you, to always be by each other's side, it means nothing now?"

Miroku looked at her with confused eyes. 'Why was she crying? Didn't he say he would help her brother? Hadn't she already chosen the prince?'

"It's what you wanted."

"Excuse me?" She said standing up. Moving so that she stood in front of him off the porch she looked down on him. "What I wanted?" Sango said again trying to clarify things.

"Yes." Miroku said looking away from her face. He could no longer take it, looking at her... it just hurt too much.

A sharp sting could be felt on his cheek causing his head to move with the force.

She had slapped him. Sango felt a little better, but the anger that was building inside and his lack of caring were just too much to hold inside.

"Shut up!" She screamed interrupting the silence of the night. "You don't get it at all! You haven't a clue what I want!"

"You made it very clear to me what you didn't want." Miroku said finally having enough of the situation.

"What?"

"You made it clear what you didn't want." He said again. "And I understand. Why would you want... you have the prince. That's all that matters. You'll be happy."

"You think I want the Prince?" She asked still not believing what he was saying.

"I know I was never the best of companions... I was bad monk, a horrible human being at times, and an even worse intended to you. Now, I have finally beaten my family's curse, but I have paid for my ways..." He said looking down at his hand. "I always wanted to keep people away, so that they wouldn't be hurt when I was gone... but now... I see that I've only caused myself more pain... I've tried to change. But with all this, I know that I can not be the man you deserve."

"When did I ever say that?"

"You didn't have to say it Sango. Whether you like it of not, there are some things I can just tell, especially when it is about you... you didn't like the flirtatious monk, even if I never really was interested in any other girl after I met you... I know I didn't quit flirting or admiring women, but couldn't you tell that those times where I would talk to them, I only wanted you to notice me? To take the pain of losing your brother off your heart by making you angry at me? When we defeated Naraku and I was injured you changed totally towards me. I thought you wanted a respectable man, but you didn't like that either... and I knew you didn't want an injured and nearly destroyed man... only one who could save your brother and was worthless otherwise."

"What?" His words hurt. Sango could barely say anything while her mind took in all that he had said.

"I saw you with the Prince the other night... and I have accepted your choice... It's fine Sango. I release you of the promise. You don't need to feel pity or obligation towards me..."

"You what?"

"I hope you will be happy." He said sounding so down hearted that Sango let more tears fall.

"You are a stupid idiot." She said wiping away a few tears.

"I suppose I am..." Miroku sighed.

"You actually think I am in love with the prince?"

"Why else would you talk with him, spend time with him... kiss him?"

Sango couldn't take it. Grabbing hold of his robes, she hauled him to his feet and kissed him fully on the lips.

Miroku was confused yet again. He couldn't possibly be dreaming something this wonderful... the kiss continued and he gave into temptation and added to her passion. Pulling her close, he felt all his doubts, all his fears and insecurities wash away.

When she released his lips, she still held him close.

"I only love you... I only want you Miroku." She whispered before she rested her head on his shoulder. It felt good to have him close. She had missed the feeling of him nearby, of him just being there for her. He was her strength. He gave her strength, together they both were strong.

And then it happened, a part of the past she had long since lost hope of returning happened.

"Your hand is on my ass." She said pretending to be mad.

* * *

_a/n: Yeah Sparks! Well, now that the confrontation is over, what else will be in store for our couple? Is it going to be the happy ending we all want?  
_

_You'll just have to wait and see! _

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well hello again all!_

_This chapter took a little longer to write since I have been busy lately. That and I have been doing a lot of studying for a test. _

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I had hoped that the ending of last chapter would have sparked a few more, but I will just have to deal with it _

_Ah, Sango can really get him to shut up in such a cute way. So... this means that the fic is all clear sailing from here? I don't know... you might have to stick around and find out. There is more fluff. Yeah Fluff! And -implied- stuff. But nothing to make the rating change... At least I don't think so... let me know if you disagree._

_And now- Chapter 7!_

* * *

"Your hand is on my ass." She said pretending to be mad.

"I know." He said not moving an inch. He could not believe his ears. 'She loves me... and some how she still wants me...' Miroku smiled.

"I should hit you." Sango remarked. But she let him just hold her.

They stayed that way, in each other's arms for a while, neither wanted to let go. They had been apart too often in the last week, that this was the first time they had actually felt the weight of everything off of them.

Miroku sighed as he sat back down on the porch ending up with his back resting against the floor boards. Not letting Sango go, he pulled her down with him and she practically laid on top of the monk as he reclined.

"Miroku?" She called out his name wondering why he had closed his eyes and not spoken for a time. "Miroku?" Sango said again, but this time she shook him a little.

"I like it when you say my name." He whispered finally opening his eyes to meet hers. "You hardly ever use my name."

"Well, I... I guess I was too afraid to use it."

"Don't be. I kind of like it. It sounds less formal than Houshi or something like that..."

"I like it too." She said resting her head on his chest. All the while she tried to remember his injuries and keep from applying too much pressure to them, but it was hard when he was so beat up. Underneath the robes, she could still feel the difference between what she knew was soft, smooth skin, and then scars. There were so many of them.

"So what do we do now?" She whispered not wanting to ruin the peace but also a little anxious to know their future.

"Well, I could think of a few things..." He gave a soft chuckle. It felt good to laugh. Miroku couldn't help but let himself laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly laughed and been this happy...

"Save it till after the wedding." She said slapping him a little for old times sake.

"You know once we do get married, you can't slap me for having a wandering hand..."

"We'll see about that." She replied. "I'll have you know that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want..." She moved closer to his face till they were so close that they could feel the heat from each other's skin without touching. She stayed there for a time, close enough that their lips were but a fraction of an inch apart. "Any problems with that?" Her raspy and seductive voice almost did him in right there.

Sango felt a shiver rush up her as she witnessed the control she had over him. It thrilled her to know that no matter how powerful he was, no matter how good looking he may be... he wanted her. He had changed himself after the battle for her... he had fought partly for her... he had done so much... for her.

"I love you." The words escaped from his lips and she found she could no longer be this close and not kiss him. So she took the offensive and once again kissed him for all her worth.

"Are you really sure we have to wait?" His deep orbs looked up at her with almost a pleading look. The desire in him was not masked in the least, and the boyish smile made him seem all the more irresistible to her. She could tell he wanted her... and it thrilled her once again.

"Where would we go?" She whispered trying hard to not give in totally to her desire as well. But she found she was fighting a losing battle. Just like the one she had been fighting to keep herself from loving him during their journey.

"I know of a place." He smiled as he kissed behind her ear and whispered to her a spot they could be alone.

"On one condition." She said pulling away from him a little. Putting her hand over his that was still attached to her butt. "This hand is mine forever. You will no longer doubt yourself, and you will not doubt my feelings for you. We're in this together. No matter what."

"Forever." He replied as he quickly rolled on top of her. Standing up he reached out his hand in a last attempt to give her a choice. She could reject him this last time, or... or she could accept him and all his flaws.

He smiled widely as she took the hand and he helped her to her feet.

Sango blushed a little as he pulled her up and into his embrace for a short time. 'How could I ever doubt this?' She wondered as she hugged him back.

"I love you Miroku." She whispered to him before he led her away from the shrine.

* * *

Miroku couldn't remember being more relaxed and at ease in all his life. The sun's first rays gently shown down upon the couple as they laid entwined on their make shift bedding. The sounds of a waterfall could be heard off in the distance as well as other things telling him that it was indeed morning and that this was indeed real.

It wasn't a dream. He smiled. So many times had he imagined actually doing those things with Sango, that he was glad the real thing was a hundred... no, a thousand times better. And the ache in his body from the new activity and sleeping on his robes seemed so delicious he could not bring himself to fully awaken.

The body next to him shifted and gave off a soft moan as she curled even closer to him. It was obvious she didn't want to wake up either.

Sango was awake, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She wanted to stay like this, remembering, feeling, just being this close to the man she loved.

Out of nowhere a soft mew could be heard. Both of them turned their heads and saw Kirara sitting near the entrance of the small hut they had stayed in.

"Don't... not yet." Sango asked as he made a move to get up.

"I have a feeling we will not be alone for too much longer." Miroku said as he laid back down and traced a line up her bare arm with his finger.

"I know...but... just a little longer?"

"Hum... but if we do that I might be tempted to..." He stopped knowing that she understood what he meant. As he waited to see her reaction, he smiled as he kissed her lips. They both momentarily forgot the cat demon watching them with curious eyes.

"No, I'm afraid I won't be able to walk straight if we do that anymore... just how many times did we?" She said after lightly pulling away from his lips. Sango blushed as his wandering hands over her caused her to remember the wonderful feelings that had filled most of the night. Indeed the couple got little sleep, and she was sore in many places she would never have imagined. But she wasn't complaining.

"Not enough." He said kissing her neck. His first time... well, their first time- neither one was experienced in that sort of thing- was like magic. Where inexperience might have caused awkward situations, the amount of love they had for each other more than made up for it. As far as he was concerned it was perfect, and he wanted more...

"Kohaku or Hachi will come looking for us... besides... we have an audience." She said as the cat demon finally decided to pounce on the couple. The kitten in her needed attention. A soft mew came from the demon and Miroku realized that she was right.

* * *

The couple shared a few more passionate kisses while they dressed and quickly washed up in the nearby stream. A small water splashing fight also ensued when Sango noticed Miroku needed to cool off a bit. His wandering hands, which she thought were bad before, had gotten even worse. He now knew just were to touch to bring up more feelings than just annoyance for his lechery.

Truthfully Sango didn't mind. She had her monk back, lechery and all. Looking back on the past weeks after Naraku's demise, she could finally say she was happy. She had taken the first step, well maybe more than that, with Miroku last night and began their new life.

The couple walked back to the temple still holding hands. Momentarily she wondered if Miroku had hurt himself by reopening healing wounds, but the man's large smile quelled her worry. He looked happy as well. And for that she was glad she could finally do something for the man she loved.

"Master Miroku!" It was Hachi, Miroku's long time companion and friend. The tanuki came running to them as they neared the main entrance. "Master Miroku! Come quick!"

"Hachi? What's the matter?" Miroku questioned as he and Sango quickened their pace and entered the temple.

Mushin sat near the large buddha statue at the far end of the main room reading a piece of paper to himself. The fat and bald monk looked up when he saw them enter.

"Mushin? What's wrong?" Miroku asked never getting an answer from his tanuki friend.

"Miroku, sit." His teacher instructed. Miorku did so, and Sango took the spot at his side. The questioning look from his teacher towards Sango turned into a slight smile when he noticed she took Miroku's injured hand in her own.

"I received this from a messenger this morning."He said handing the letter over to the young man.

"It's from the Sanada clan!" Sango said looking at the seal on the back, which had been opened by Mushin. Not many people in the area didn't know of the most powerful and wealthy clan. That family's wealth would make Kuranosuke's vast fortunes look like meager sums.

'Why did they come to this temple? What does it have to do with Miroku? They had their own monks to do exorcisms and such, didn't they? Besides, he's in no condition to do something like that...' She wondered while she waited for Miroku to speak.

Miroku didn't comment, but instead instantly began to read the contents of the letter. He read them twice just to be sure that he took everything in.

"You told them that I had survived?" Miroku asked looking at Mushin.

"They heard of the defeat of Naraku a few days ago... they came here thinking you would have returned here. They were looking to know if they should expect your return or not."

"Return? Why would they be looking for Miroku?" Sango asked still in the dark.

"Yesterday... as one of the things left to me by my father, he revealed to me my heritage... I found out who my mother was." Miroku said not looking at her, but instead down at the seal on the letter.

"My mother is a noble in the house of Sanada." He said finally looking up at her shocked eyes.

* * *

Sango was shocked. No, beyond shocked. She just sat there and listened as the two discussed options; she was slowly taking in the situation. Miroku for some reason was hesitant to commit to going to see his birth mother and the Sanada family. But Mushin seemed resolved to make sure that Miroku make a decision quickly.

The day continued and Sango seemed to be still stuck on the fact that Miroku, her lecherous monk was really of noble birth.

Along their journey together, she had recognized something different about the man. He was more educated than any other she had known, and he was very diplomatic at times as well- when he wasn't being a perverse and corruptible monk. These were only a few things about the monk that had caused her to speculate about his family. But to have your assumptions proven correct, and not only correct, but to that extent to be born of the most powerful or clans... it was a bit much.

Miroku, Mushin and Kohaku had all gone off to meditate and train before lunch, leaving Sango to sit and think about the situation.

'What would Miroku decide? Was he going to go and see his birth mother, some one she could tell he longed to know... or would he opt to stay just regular old Miroku?' Sango could not figure out which one she would choose. If Miorku did return, that would mean a lot of things would change. She might not be able to follow him... especially with the closed off-ness of the Sanada Clan.

She had heard stories of their protectiveness of their clan's line. Sango also wondered how Miroku's father had fit into the mix. 'I doubt they were married... that's probably why Miroku didn't know who his mother was... they didn't want him then... but why do they want him now?'

Sango spent the morning thinking of a hundred things concerning the new revelations.

Miroku too found his mind mulling over ifs, and what ifs during his meditation.

He was thankful that Kohaku was gaining strength every day and more and more the boy could take the responsibility of this own soul's balance. Miroku was certainly growing weary of that and the other new pressures on him.

His wounds were healing well. In fact he could walk just fine now. Sure his leg would hurt at times, and the pain could be extreme, but he could deal with that. The only major problem that still remained a large factor was his hand.

Miroku could not except the fact that he would be crippled in that hand. He had been trying to rehabilitate it as much as possible, but the pain from moving it or doing daily things with it almost brought tears to his eyes.

And yet, with his new limitations and all, she still loved him. Last night had been both wonderful and a new worry.

'If I return to the Sanada Clan, will our relationship still work?' He wondered. Miroku was also plagued with Sango's reaction to the news of his birth. She definitely was not thrilled with the news. For some reason she did not like the Sanada Clan.

Truth be told, Miroku didn't know much of the clan other than their power and influence were far reaching. Also the clan had a reputation for being closed off and self-serving.

When meditation training was over, and Miroku had shown Kohaku how to create simple demon wards, the group returned to the temple for some food.

To their surprise, Sango had the meal ready to go. There on the front lawn of the temple she had things set out for the returning men.

"It looks delicious!" Kohaku said as he sat down and began eating.

"It only needs sake, and then it would be perfect." The old monk smiled and walked into the temple to get his jug.

"You all look tired." Sango said as she sat down next to the silent and contemplative Miroku.

He noticed her presence and smiled in thanks for the meal. But Miroku was still not in the mood to talk.

"So. Things are better with you two? I noticed that you both were gone last night." Kohaku smiled deviously getting a blush from Sango. Miroku nearly choked on a bit of food at the young boy's insinuation. "Finally." He smiled happy to see his sister happy with his big brother-figure.

Lunch went on with a happier tone after that. Miroku put off the thoughts that had been bothering him and enjoyed a meal with his family.

* * *

That night Miroku was once again sitting on the porch looking up at the stars above his father's grave. He had been able to forget his new problems for the rest of the day as they relaxed and just did nothing all afternoon.

It was another first for him. To just sit and enjoy being alive with loved ones close. He had been doing a lot of things for the first time lately. It was a sign that he was now truly alive and no longer controlled by anyone.

But the pressing matters that came along with that new life were not going to stay way forever. And once everyone retired for the night, he found his mind wandering back to his mother. Should he go and see her? Digging back as far as he could into his memory, he found all he could remember was a warmth that he knew was not his father or Mushin. It had to be her... but he could not picture her face or anything else except the warmth.

If he did go back, would they expect him to stay? And if he did stay, would Sango? Things just seemed to clash. He knew for Sango to be truly happy, she would have to be at her village, with her brother, carrying on their own clan's legacy. But what about his? Did he even have a right to assume the name of Sanada? His own father didn't have much of a legacy to pass on to him. So what would he have to pass on to his own children?

The more he thought the more he wanted to just return to that little hut with Sango and spend the rest of their days there... just the two of them forever.

Sighing he finally realized that he was not alone. There sitting beside him, with her hand holding his was the very woman he wanted to be with.

"You seem bothered tonight." She said squeezing his hand and shifting closer. Resting her head on his shoulder Sango looked out at the grave and the perfect night's sky.

Miroku in turn rested his hand on top of hers. Enjoying the warmth her body gave off.

"I have a lot on my mind. But that's not important right now." He said wanting to talk of other things.

"Liar." She smiled as she too enjoyed the closeness. "You know I can help. You might feel better if you talk it out." She suggested.

"It seems that once I get one thing I want in life, more complications arise to ruin a little of the happiness."

"I guess that is life. But there's nothing we can't work through. We're in this together, remember?"

"I love you Sango." He said turning his head to place a kiss on hers.

"So, will you tell me what you want to do? Either way, I will stay at your side. No matter what the choice."

"I think... I want to ... meet my mother."

* * *

_A/N: Well, decisions are made now our characters will have to see what happens because of them. Stay tuned to learn what happens when the couple travels to the Sanada Clan!_

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N：Well, it has been a little while- so much has happened. I nearly killed my computer- for some reason the Windows OS hates me and decided to take some time off. I was able to fix it- thank God! I hate playing techie… but since I am broke and in Japan, it is kind of hard to send it home to the US to get her fixed. So, I was able to fix her and get this chapter file. Lucky!_

_I have to say the computer's permanent vacation possibility would have killed my desire to rewrite the two and half chapters of the fic I had saved on my HD. Luckily it didn't totally die._

_Anyway, thank you to the loyal reviewers. And now without further ado, the chapter in which we meet the family! And of course, more implied stuff!_

_Hurray for chapter 8!

* * *

_

"You'll come back to have him finish his training, right?" Mushin asked as Miroku prepared to leave for the Sanada Clan the next day.

"Yes, I will come back no matter what. Kohaku and Sango do not want to be separated, and I still have some responsibilities with his spirit balance, so I am afraid there is no other way, but to have him come along."

"Be careful there my boy." Mushin said as he placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. The young monk turned and looked at his teacher. "And always remember, that you have a home other places."

"I will." Miroku smiled as he turned to see his travel companions all ready to go.

* * *

The journey to the Sanada Clan's main house, where the messengers said his mother dwelt, would take about a full day and then some. That meant the trio would be camping under the stars. 

Moving at a decent pace, they made good progress while talking and enjoying the view. When it was time to make camp, they found a safe spot near a river.

Miroku fashioned a fishing line and took a seat at the river's edge. Kohaku joined the older man and they sat there looking out at the beauty of nature. They talked, and laughed... it was a nice scene.

Sango was watching them from a little ways away. She was getting the fire started and making skewers for the fish to cook on. She smiled as she watched Miroku interact with her brother.

'He would make a good father.' She thought to herself. A blush covered her face as the thought fully registered with her. It startled her a little, but soon, she grew more comfortable with the thought. She remembered back to the day he proposed to her, she had indeed said she would bare his children, all 20 of them as he had requested.

She too wanted children. 'Just maybe not so many.' Sango decided. 'I think a nice three or four would be just fine.'

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the two had returned to the campground with several fish in the hand.

"Sango?" Miroku began looking at her kind of dazed and blushing face.

"Sango?" Kohaku dropped the fish and went to her side.

His arms on her shoulders woke her up from the momentary thought of Miroku, children, and activities that would lead up to having those children... it was almost too much to think about at the moment.

"Ah! You're done. Well, good timing." She said blinking and returning to normal. She knew they were looking at her with puzzled eyes. But she really didn't want to deal with questions about her daydream. 'That damned monk would love it too much if he knew that I would be willing to start right now... what has he turned me into?' She wondered knowing that her desire for him was only getting worse since their night together.

After supper was finished the trio ended up star gazing before they settled down for the night.

* * *

Finding he couldn't sleep, Miroku got up and walked a little ways away from his sleeping companions. 

He needed to think for a while.

Sitting down on a hillside not to far from their camp, Miroku looked up at the stars in hopes of finding answers.

"You are worried about meeting your mother, aren't you?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Always the clever Sango I know and love." He smiled and patted the spot next to him. She came and sat next to him. A comfortable silence passed between the lovers.

"You know, whatever you find there, you will always be the same Miroku you have always been. Nothing will change, unless you want it to."

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" He smiled again as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "I know I will always be me. But it is a little frightening to know that I am not really the orphaned boy I grew up as...I've always wondered if my mother was still alive, if she thought of me, why she left me..."

"I don't think she wanted to..."

"How do you know? I mean Mushin said she had no choice... but she could have at least tried to..."

"I can't imagine the pain you both must have gone through. I was at least lucky enough to grow up with my father at my side... always surrounded by family... why not give her a chance to explain things from her perspective?"

"I guess that is why I am going there. I want to finally see her. I don't think I could stay there and live as a noble... I just want to know that I was loved..."

"You always were." Sango smiled as she hugged him. "Someone always loved you. Hachi, Mushin, Kagome, Shippo, even Inuyasha loved you like a brother. He won't admit it, but you could tell."

"Yeah."

"And now you have Kohaku, who sees you as a big brother... and me."

"Thank you Sango." Miroku pulled her closer to him. She had a warmth to her... she always had that warmth that he loved to feel. "I actually feel kind of stupid being all worried over this."

"It's ok. Now I know for sure you really are human." The look from Miroku told her that he didn't understand. "Well, when we were still fighting Naraku, you were always so strong and put together. I wondered if you ever felt lost like I was, worried about things or just a little scared... you never showed me those emotions. You fought to keep up the optimistic spirit so I would feel better. I am just glad you are letting your guard down now."

"Like you said, we are in this together, right?"

"Yes. Yes we are. So why don't you try to get some sleep. We can't have you looking tired when you finally meet your mother, can we?"

"I'm not really all that tired." He smiled thinking of something better than sleep he wanted at the moment.

"You." Sango smiled knowing exactly what was on his mind. Finally she relented and the couple once again took part in the dance that was as old as time underneath the stars.

* * *

"You know, if we keep this up... we really will have twenty kids." Sango panted as Miroku collapsed on top of her. She cradled his head to her still heaving chest, but he didn't seem to mind. 

"That's the plan." He smiled.

Swatting him, she tried to look angry.

"Are you serious? Twenty kids?"

"We could have more." He said bracing himself up on his elbows and looking down at her content face. "I have no objections."

"What about me? I don't think it is possible to pop out twenty kids!"

"It'll be all right, you'll make a great mother." Miroku said before he kissed her lips to stop her objections on having a large family.

"I'm not questioning that, but seriously... How would we take care of that many?" She was still in disbelief that he really wanted twenty kids.

"Well, how many do you want?" He asked as he pulled his robes over their bodies and settled down to sleep.

"Well, I...not twenty!" She replied. "Maybe four."

"Only four?" Miroku asked with a sly smile.

"Why don't we leave the conversation at that for now? We have a lot to think about before we actually set numbers and all. And besides, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

Sango wanted to slap him as she noticed the satisfaction on his face. They both knew exactly why she was so tired. 'Damn him and his stamina.' She muttered to herself.

* * *

The trio was up and on their way as the sun finally cleared the horizon and was on its way high into the sky. If they kept this pace, they would reach the main gates around noon. 

Kohaku smiled as he walked a little slower content to watch the two people that were his family hold hands as they walked. He knew they would eventually get past the stubbornness and stupidity. And it happened sooner than he expected. This was good. He was getting sick of the two moping around.

The group could nearly see the large compound where the Sanada Clan resided when a group of men on horseback approached.

"Halt!" One said as they formed a circle around the group of strangers. Miroku quickly placed himself in front of Sango and Kohaku as the man pulled a spear and pointed it at them.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" another asked pulling his own spear.

Miroku stood there calmly as two spear heads were pointed rather close to his head. 'Some welcome party.' Miroku thought to himself.

"Wait a minute!" Came another voice from an elderly man riding down to the group as fast as his horse could go. "Put those weapons away, don't you recognize him? He is Toki-sama's son!" The old man got off his horse and pushed the spears away from Miroku. "You finally came! I am so relieved. Welcome home my boy!"

"Um... I'm home?" Miroku didn't know what to reply to the man who apparently knew him.

The guards had been recalled to the compound, and Miroku, Sango and Kohaku followed the elderly man past the front gates.

The three were in total awe of the massiveness of the place. It looked like a fortress with its tall walls rising up to keep others out. The houses and buildings inside the walls were no less impressive. The main hall alone was nearly the size of Sango's village.

These people were indeed wealthy.

Miroku looked around him while following the man who was babbling about something. He wasn't really paying attention to anything the older man was saying... he was still trying to take in everything that was going on at the moment.

Everyone was dressed in fine robes; even the servants seemed to have a class about them. There were monks and priests that walked around the streets, as well as soldiers and what would appear to be the commoners- but even the commoners were of noble descent...

"You will all be taken to the changing rooms, where you will be bathed and given new clothes. After that the young master will meet with his mother and then he and his guests will be given a welcome banquet. You can meet the other members of the clan at that time. So please, allow us to humbly serve you."

"Um... excuse me... but what was your name?" Miroku asked feeling a little out of place.

"I am Takahashi. I have been a loyal servant to Toki-sama since before you were born." He smiled and then without another word he called for other servants to help with the guests.

* * *

Miroku felt awkward. Well, more than awkward in the robes he had been given. The dark blue pants felt way to large, not to mention the layers that they insisted he wear. The lighter blue top definitely made movement kind of difficult. 'How could these people wear such things?' He wondered. 

When some of the servants came wanting him to wear another outfit he flat out refused. They had found this ensemble somewhere and after much pleading by Takahashi, he allowed them to help him put it on.

Many of them were surprised by the scars on his body, but Miroku tried not to meet their questioning eyes. He didn't want pity or anything like that. In fact, all he wanted to do was meet his mother and then go home.

"Young master, your mother waits. This way." Takahashi said.

"You can call me Miroku. All this young master stuff isn't really something I am use to hearing." He said trying to talk with the man as they walked.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly do that. Your position is too high."

"But I don't have a position. I am a common monk. At least call me Houshi or something else."

"If that is what you wish."

"Um... please?" He said not knowing what to actually say. Him? Giving orders, having power and position? This had to be some kind of joke.

The two stopped outside a large door deep within the main house. Miroku had given up trying to talk to the older man; his attention was flying as he tried to take in his surroundings.

"This is your mother's residence."

"My mother lives here?" He said the reality of meeting his mother finally came crashing down on him.

"It will bring her heart much joy to see you returned to her side." The old man replied.

"Takahashi, before you go... can I ask you something?"

"Anything young mast... I mean Miroku-sama."

"Did... did my mother ever love me?"

"Young boy, that is a silly question. Of course she did. It broke her heart when her father told her that since you would inherit your father's fate you could no longer stay... But the old lord recently passed away... Your mother, the first thing she did was search for you. When we arrived at the temple you grew up at, the monk told us you were still suffering from the curse. But he said you would over come it... and you have. Toki-sama has long waited for this day."

"Thank you." Miroku said as he turned to look at the doors. After taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and stepped in.

What awaited him was something out of a dream. Within the large main hall, was a completely separate house. He walked on the wooden bridge that took him over a small pond and garden area to a new building. There were two other bridges connecting the main hall to this smaller enclosed residence. His breath was taken away by the beauty of the garden and the strange building layout. But then again, they were a rich family. Why skimp when you can go all out.

Miroku continued to cross the bridge and found himself at another door, this one leading into his mother's residence. Slowly opening the doors, he entered. The room itself was illuminated by the sun's rays. There were marvelous potted flowers, and decorations. But the main piece of furniture was a large bed with a canopy of silk enclosing the mattress.

"Excuse me?" Miroku called out seeing that he could not see anyone in the room. Suddenly he heard a noise from off to the right. He turned and his breath stopped.

There standing in the other doorway, with the sun behind her was a woman of immense beauty. And not just the colored and ornate robes she wore, but her face was a pale tone. Her long black hair and dark orbs mirrored his own that he knew exactly who she was.

"Mother." He whispered, unable to say anything louder.

* * *

_A/N:_ _That's it for now- next chapter the rest of the family comes into play! _

_Sorry if the quotations, apostrophes or things look weird- I am using a Japanese computer to post this... and the keyboard is a little messed up... oh well, such is life._

_**Review** please._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well, another chapter. I am happy to report that my computer seems to be doing fine. I am SO happy._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. If I get some free time or need a break from writing, I promise to return the favor!_

_Anyway- it is nearly the middle of March, and this month seems to be going by nicely. If only it would get a little warmer, it would be perfect. But enough from me- you are here for the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mother." 

"Miroku? Is that really you my son?" She asked as she took a step forward. Miroku looked at her and blinked. He was really here... she was really there...

"It's me." He smiled as he took a few steps towards her. Things after that went by so fast, he couldn't tell if she had rushed to him, or he had to her. But mother and son were finally reunited.

"I've waited so long to find you." She wept as she hugged him tightly. "I never wanted to let you go... I never... I'm so sorry."

Miroku embraced her tighter as she continued to cry.

"It wasn't your fault. Takahashi told me everything." He tried to console her.

When her tears finally subsided, she pulled away enough to look at him.

"You look a lot like your father." She smiled. "Your strong frame, and maybe your face... a little."

"I have your eyes and hair color." Miroku observed looking at her more closely. She looked surprisingly young to be his mother. He was already nearly twenty years old, how old was she?

"Your boyish smile is your father's." She added before a few more tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly her knees gave out and Miroku struggled to keep them both from falling to the ground. With all the strength he could muster on his still healing leg, he got them to sit gently on the floor.

"My baby boy has returned... I've missed you everyday since your father took you away."

"Mother... I've missed you as well. I couldn't remember your face, but I always remembered warmth that would hold me while I slept... that was you."

"I knew that I couldn't keep you like I wanted to, so I held you as often as I could... I desperately wanted to be with you..."

"It's ok. It is in the past mother. I am here now."

"And I am glad." She smiled at him.

"They said you were sick. What's wrong?" He asked wanting to know what was the matter.

"I've been ill my entire life. Actually that is how I met your father. He found me unconscious outside the walls of the compound. He cared for me till the guards came to find me. I couldn't forget him, and I guess he couldn't forget me either. It was love at first sight. You were the product of our love." His mother wiped away a tear and looked at her son. "I wanted to marry your father... I had nearly convinced my father to allow it, but that curse made things impossible. Your father was away hunting that monster while you were born. I was able to keep you for a few months... but when he came back, the curse was getting worse... my family was afraid of that curse and what it meant... I was forced to give you up... I never wanted to..."

"Mother, its fine. I understand. And I am not angry with you at all. Here, let's get you to bed." He said as he stood up and helped her to her feet. "I would carry you, but I don't think I have the strength to do that without fear of dropping you. I no longer have the curse, but the end battle proved difficult." His mother nodded and looked at him with sad eyes.

Once the lady Toki was in her bed, Miroku sat close to her, holding her hand.

"Is there a way to make you better?" He asked noticing she was having a hard time breathing.

"No, I'm afraid that my lungs were never very good. And I have frequent weak spells. It's been growing worse as I get older I guess."

"Have you been to healers?" Miroku asked looking into her eyes. He couldn't deal with getting to know her and finding out he would lose her.

"We've tried... everything. Shamans, doctors, healers, herbs, everything."

"Mother..."

* * *

Miroku spent a long time talking with his mother. He could see that she was emotionally drained and physically tired. 

Promising that he would return after the noon meal, he kissed her forehead and bid her a good rest.

Walking back into the main hall, he found Takahashi waiting for him.

"She's sleeping now... tell me what exactly does she have wrong with her?"

"We aren't exactly sure. Her mother, your grandmother, died in childbirth, the Lady Toki was born a bit too early. She has always been small in stature and weaker than normal children. We were amazed she survived after carrying you to term. You were a rather large baby boy. Much like your father was a man of great stature. She grew weaker after she was forced to give you up. She never married, and kept fighting to try and get you back at her side curse or no curse."

"Do they know how long..." He couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"No one knows. She has good days and then there are some that are much worse. She has been fighting to stay alive to see you. You are the thing that is keeping her alive. It has been her dream to have her son at her side."

"Thanks..." Miroku smiled a sad smile. How could he leave knowing that his mother would die at any moment? Things were once again a mess.

* * *

Sango and Kohaku waited in a lavish room full of pillows, decorations, and servants. The treatment she had been getting from Kuranosuke was nothing compared to this and it felt rather awkward. 

"Sis, what do you think his mother is like?" Kohaku wondered as he looked out of a window.

"I... don't really know." She replied. Sango could tell that the trip here had caused the boy to think of painful things like their own family. Kohaku didn't really get to know his mother at all, so Sango became the mother figure for the boy.

Sango's heart ached as she saw the hurt expression on her brother's face. As much as her life was pretty much back on track, he would still have to live with more pain than she could ever imagine. Yes, she lost her family, but she had not been the one to kill them- controlled or not, the fact was that his hands were covered with blood. They still were.

"Don't." She said standing up quickly and nearly falling due to the large billowing fabric of the outfit she was wearing. "You need to stop doing this to yourself." She went and hugged her brother.

"But I killed them... it was me. Nothing can make me forget that... How can you look at me? Knowing what I did... how can you both even stand to have me close by?" He cried.

Miroku had felt a change in Kohaku's spirit. The boy was losing concentration on his spirit seal. Thankfully he had just finished talking with Takahashi, and was on his way to meet up with them. Breaking into a fast walk he was in the room to find the siblings both in tears.

Sango looked up to see a pained looking Miroku. The emotional fatigue and now the added pressure from Kohaku's emotional state were weighting him down.

"Kohaku..." He winced as he made it over to the boy and his sister. "You have to regain control... It is too much..." He said placing his hand on the seal on the boy's back. Feeling the heat that was coming from the area, Miroku knew that if the boy continued the soul would break free and he would die.

"Kohaku, please." Sango pleaded seeing Miroku's pain too. "Miroku, what's happening?" She wanted to know.

"He's too worked up about the past, his soul is trying to break away from the pain... he will die if this continues." Miroku replied looking for something he could do. And then it came to him. An idea that just might work. "I'm sorry about this Kohaku, but it is the best way for now." He said as he raised his hand and hit the boy, knocking him out cold.

The now unconscious boy slumped into his sister's arms and a gasping Miroku fell as well.

"He'll be all right?" Sango asked as she lovingly stroked her brother's hair. She felt so sorry for the young boy... he was taking things so well before this...

"I don't know." Miroku said unsure as to what to tell Sango. "He will sleep for a time. We will have to go and meditate soon after he wakes. But I will do my best to help him." Miroku said standing up. Looking around the large and ornate room, he found several pillows. Getting them, he gave them to Sango to put under the peacefully sleeping boy.

A knock on the door and the entrance of Takahashi caused them to look away from the boy for the first time.

"I'm sorry, but the meal and your relatives are waiting."

"Thank you... Kohaku was very tired and will not be joining us. Can he rest here for a time?" Miroku asked. Of course Takahashi said it was fine and even offered to have a room with a bed prepared, but Miroku said the boy would be fine there. It was also a good thing to keep him some what close.

The couple walked out of the room and followed the old man towards the main dining hall. They were both silent as they walked for a time.

"Miroku, are you going to be all right?" She asked breaking the silence when she looked at her companion. His face was filled with worry.

"I don't know... I feel really weak... I left Kohaku down. I should have been prepared for something like that to happen."

"No, it's not your fault."

"But it is. By bringing him here, I let my problems fuel the distress and hurt he felt grow. I really don't think it was good to bring him."

"But you need to stay close to him. If he didn't come too, what would you have done?"

"Not come." He said simply.

"But..."

"My mother is dying. I don't know when it will happen. But now, it is all the more painful to finally know her and to know she loved me... before I would just wonder and assume she was dead, or that she hated me... I think I really messed up coming here."

"Oh Miroku... it wasn't a mistake. You wanted to find your family. And you did. You at least know, and you gave your mother some happiness in seeing you again. Now, don't look so worried. We're going to meet the rest of your family."

The couple walked through the large doors and entered the banquet hall. There before them sat a large number of people, all whom where looking straight at them.

Sango looked over at Miroku and could feel the tenseness of his body. Giving his hand a slight squeeze, she encouraged him to move. This was his chance.

Miroku awoke from his stupor when he felt Sango's silent support. Looking back at her, he smiled in thanks and squeezed her hand in return.

Walking down the center aisle Miroku and Sango stopped before the main table, where it looked like the VIPs sat. Miroku tried to keep himself from gawking at the abundance of wealth the family had with its décor and the sheer amounts of food on the tables, and instead he looked straight at the man sitting in the position of power.

"You must be Miroku." The man with dark hair and greener eyes said. The man didn't look too much older than himself, but there was an air of authority and prestige that the man didn't want anyone to forget.

"I am." Miroku replied as the two men took each other in. If Miroku had not seen his mother, he would have said that he and the man could not have been related. But there were commonalities that his mother shared with the man before him.

Sango stood at Miroku's side, silently waiting for the men to finish assessing the other. She really did not know what to think at the moment. Would these people accept Miroku as a member of the clan? She could not tell from the reaction of the man before her. Looking to her side, she could tell that Miroku was not the only one being looked over. Many of the clan's members were also looking at her with great interest. She noticed Miroku still held her hand, which could account for a great deal of the attention. But Sango did not let go.

"I see you look more like your father, than your mother in some ways… but there is no doubt you have Sanada blood in you." The man said as he stood up, causing the rest to the clan to follow.

"I am Sanada, Sai. I am your cousin, and the head of the Sanada Clan." The man said emphasizing the fact on what his position was in the clan.

"Everyone, this is Lady Toki's son, he has defeated the curse that took him from us many moons ago. Welcome home Sanada Miroku."

The large cheer that went up startled Miroku a bit. He didn't know that his family would be so accepting of him.

"Please, have a seat at my side; your wife can sit with the women at the side table." Sai said motioning for them to join the meal.

"Wife?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and blushed a bit. "Well, you see Sango is not my wife, just yet." Miroku said not wanting to cause Sango any embarrassment by them assuming they were a married couple.

"Oh, I see." The other man said looking at Sango with more interest now. Miroku couldn't miss the look… "Well then, either way, she may have a seat at the lady's table." Sai said looking a little mad. Miroku could not understand why the other man would be angry at a small misunderstanding.

Miroku squeezed Sango's hand and let her be ushered over to the space made for her, while he went and sat next to his cousin.

The meal went on rather quietly, Miroku tried to take it all in. He tried his best to remember names, and relationships. It was a little hard to do all that while making sure to check on Sango from time to time. So far the family tree was quite complex, his mother was the only daughter of the family head's first wife, his grandfather had remarried after his grandmother's death and fathered more children afterwards. He now had three aunts that he had never known existed before, and many cousins. Sai was the eldest son of the second daughter, Toki's younger sister.

His grandfather had passed on five years or so before, and Toki, being too ill to take over the family, allowed Sai to help. This made him top dog, explaining the attitude. Miroku could not help but feel something bad beginning between them.

Meanwhile, Sango was being bombarded with questions from the women of the family. She had to explain to them several times that Kohaku was not her son. Did she really look old enough to have a son that old? She was also rather mad at the women who, once finding out Miroku was not quite 'taken' began to whisper amongst themselves about her intended. If they only knew how 'taken' Miroku was, they would realize how impossible their new fantasies were.

"So you are a demon slayer?" An older woman asked, looking at her, the woman must have been one of Miroku's aunts or something. "Such a dangerous job that is, it is a good thing that once you are married, you will not have to continue such an occupation."

"Excuse me? I don't intend to quite anything once Miroku and I are married." Sango said politely.

"Well, if you are going to live here, it might be difficult for you to…"

"We have not decided to stay here." Sango replied.

"But of course you have to stay. I mean Miroku is the rightful head of the clan bring Lady Toki's son and all. I mean…" Another, younger woman spoke up.

"Miroku is what?" Sango asked hoping she had heard the woman wrong. This was a little much. Member of a rich clan, ok. Son of a higher ranking member of the clan, still ok. But next in line as leader of that clan? Sango felt a little winded. 'How will Miroku take the news of this? Have they even told him yet?' she wondered as she looked over to the man she loved.

Miroku looked a little worn out. She could tell. The stress from the journey, the meeting with his mother, finding out she was dieing, Kohaku's outburst, and now this. The poor man was still recovering.

Miroku could feel her eyes on him, turning away from one of his other newfound cousins, his eyes met with hers. In the span of a few seconds, the two communicated a great deal.

Both looked very tried, and both were worried about the other. Giving her a small smile, Miroku told her he was fine.

"So Miroku," one of the men said putting his arm around the monk's shoulders and breaking him away from his silent chat with Sango. The man gave him a cup and poured something in it. Miroku took a sip while he listened to the obviously drunken man "You going to stick around and take over the clan?"

Miroku's body locked up- including the liquid midway down his throat, causing him to choke.

* * *

_A/N: Miroku can not get a break can he? Poor guy. He needs a hug._

_And if he was a real person, I would so be at the front of that line. –fangirl moment over- _

_But I am not so sure as to how much more drama I want before the inevitable end to the fic- I will have to see where the plot bunnies take me on that issue. Maybe another two, three chapters to go!_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you tell me what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well, thank you to all the reviewers. I am really happy to get them. I am also happy to find you are enjoying the fic. Nothing much is new in my life at the moment, so I will cut straight to the story!_

_Enjoy Chapter 10!

* * *

_

Quickly regaining his bearing, Miroku swallowed the liquid and tried to not look so surprised. Looking around him, he tried to see if what the man had said was serious or just some drunken mumbling.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Well you are Lady Toki's son and all... and well, Sai is only the temporary man in charge. Lady Toki is really the leader of the clan and you are her son." Another, less drunk man explained in a low tone. It was clear that he didn't want someone to hear him.

"That's enough." Sai interjected looking nearly livid at the insinuation that his appointment was nothing more than a temporary one. "He cannot lead the clan, and you know it. I have taken on the role." Sai made sure that Miroku understood this fact as the green eyed man glared at him.

The rest of the meal went by as a haze. Miroku tried to not let the comment about him being the next in line or Sai's open hostility get to him. He had not come back to really take any place in the family. All he wanted was to be accepted by his mother and maybe learn a little more about her, and about himself. He had no intention of assuming any role as a leader of any clan, let alone this one.

However, it felt as if trying to explain that to his power conscious cousin would be difficult.

It was later in the evening that he could sense Kohaku beginning to be uneasy once again. Knowing that it would be best to be at the boy's side, and retire for the night in general, he stood up and took his leave from the feast. Many of the family members had already greeted him warmly and left as well, so Miroku did not feel too bad about leaving the few drinking relatives in the hall.

Meeting up with Sango and Kohaku in the same room as before, he finally let out the sigh he had been holding in for a time.

"Long day?" Sango said as she sat next to him.

"Too long. I still want to see my mother in a little while, but I don't know if I have the strength to get up."

"Let her sleep. I am sure she won't mind waiting a little longer to talk with you." Sango said taking his hand.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow when I talk to her. I want you to meet my mother." Miroku said looking down at their entwined hands.

"I would love to meet her." Sango replied relaxing against his shoulders.

"She will love you. And since I've already met your father and asked him for permission to marry you, I suppose that is the final formality."

"When did you..."

"After I was first able to walk around, I found myself at the grave sight. I talked to him and asked him then if it would be all right for us to marry. That was if it was what you wanted..."

"And what did he say?" She smiled. It was touching to know that he loved her that much to go to her father's grave and do that. A little strange, but then again, she had a feeling that her father never really left and that if anyone could talk to the spirits Miroku could.

"He told me you would be trouble."　Miroku smiled.

"Me? Trouble? I do hope you remember who was being trouble, not to mention stupid and thought I would not love you anymore because of a few scratches and all."

"Point taken."

"I suppose it is time to get this guy moved to a better bed. I am glad he is better now. We will have to be extra diligent tomorrow." Miroku said as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Standing up, and making sure the servants had Kohkau, he was about to follow them to a different room when he stopped. Looking back at Sango, he motioned for her to follow. She was lost in thought. He could tell something was once again on her mind.

Taking her hand, he walked with her till they came to her room. Looking a little sad to leave, he knew that they could not have a continuation of the past few nights, not here...

"I guess this is 'Good Night' then." He smiled giving her a kiss that looked innocent enough. "Not as good as the other nights. But it will have to do for now."

"Are you sure?" It was her turn to smirk at him.

"Well, I guess we could say screw propriety and all... but I don't think the family would enjoy hearing a certain someone screaming in the middle of the night."

"I don't scream. I..." She blushed thinking back to the previous nights. "Ok, so maybe I do..."

"And with that my dear, I will see you in the morning."

Making sure Kohaku was settled in, and close by, Mirkou decided to let himself get some much needed rest.

In the other room, Sango tried to do the same. However, as much as she was exhausted, her mind would not let her sleep. She could see how much the situation of his mother, Kohaku and everything else he learned about today was weighting on him, because it was weighting down on her as well.

* * *

Miroku was up rather early the next morning. With Kohaku at his side, the two men made the short walk to the Sanada shrine and began morning meditation with the monks there.

After he was satisfied that Kohaku was better, the two made their way back to the banquet hall after a quick stop to change and bathe. There they met up with Sango, who was once again dressed in very ornate and beautiful clothing. 'She looks so out of place here... not that she doesn't look good in those clothes, but like before... I prefer the simple Sango to any robed maiden. That goes double for me.' He thought as he once again pulled at the semi-uncomfortable clothing he was wearing.

Miroku understood that no matter how much he wanted to stay and be a part of his long lost family, his place was not there. He was not cut out to be a court noble, he could tell that right away. Not only did the lifestyle of being pampered the rest of his life not appeal to him, he could tell that his temperament would not be accepted or understood there. Not to mention the fact that the whole clan was very closed off. He hated people like that... he hated being judgmental... and he hated being judged.

Now his only concern was how to tell that to his mother. She had survived all this time only to see him, and now he was going to break her heart when he left.

Life truly wasn't simple. Or at least for him things were especially complicated.

Taking a seat next to her instead of where he was last night, Miroku enjoyed a quiet breakfast. It seemed that not too many from the Sanada Clan were early morning people.

As the three were about to get up and leave the doors opened and Sai entered the room, followed by several other family members he had met the night before.

"Ah, Miroku. It is good to see you. I was meaning to have a talk with you later today, if that is ok with you." Sai said looking at him with the same cold stare.

"It will have to be after I talk with my mother. I promised I would be with her for a time today." Miroku replied still finding his cousin's attitude rather annoying.

"That is acceptable." And with that Sai and the others sat at the head table as they had the previous night.

"What's that guy's problem?" Kohaku asked as the three left the room shortly after.

"He seems to think I will cause some trouble for him. Thus he doesn't like me." Miroku shrugged his shoulders as they left the room.

"And why would you cause trouble?" Kohaku asked looking at the worried expressions on both Miroku's and Sango's faces. "You guys aren't telling me something."

"Don't worry about it Kohaku. I don't want to put any more troubles on you. You need to concentrate and get better at your spirit balance." Miroku said patting the boy on the back.

"I know that... yesterday was an accident." The boy said looking down because he knew why the two were being extra cautious with him.

"Don't worry about yesterday, it was partly my fault. All this family talk must be hard on you. But remember that you still do have a family. And we will get through everything as a family." Miroku said looking at the boy and then to Sango.

"Then if we are a family, why can't I help you?" Kohaku said still not feeling too proud of the fact he wasn't able to help them.

"But you do help. Just knowing that you will be there for me helps. Also, wasn't it you who helped me figure out a few things before? If you hadn't been there to help both Sango and me, well, I think I would still be moping around at the Demon Slayer's Village." Miroku smiled knowing the boy felt a little better after hearing this. "Besides, you are still young. You don't need to be dealing with all this boring adult stuff. To tell you the truth, I don't even want to deal with it either."

Before the three could finish their talk, Takahashi came from another room and informed Miroku that his mother was awake now.

Nodding to the man, he looked over at Kohaku.

"I am going to see her now, but once I am done talking with her and my cousin, I will come and we will do some meditation together. Until then, you should relax and maybe see if one of the monks are willing to help you with your training. I am sure with such a rich place like this they must have at least one decent monk in there."

And with that the trio split up. Takahashi escorted Kohaku to the shrine and Miroku and Sango made their way to his mother's chambers.

Entering the lavish room for the second time, Miroku found his mother sitting on the porch on the other side.

Silently telling Sango to wait for a minute, he approached his mother.

"Good morning mother," he smiled taking a seat next to her and giving her a hug. The hug was warmly returned. He could tell that his mother didn't want to let him go... she really did love him. He realized that as she started crying once again.

"They are happy tears." She told him as she held tightly to his hand. "I woke up and thought yesterday was a dream... but it wasn't and I am so glad."

"So am I. Though I am not sure I like all this special attention from servants and such. I have been raised as a simple country monk. Well, maybe not simple... but I don't think these robes really suit me too well."

"That is exactly what your father said. But you do look good in them. And I am sure you will get use to this place. It is your home."

"Mother, I know we have much to talk about and catch up on, but there is someone I want you to meet." Miroku looked back into the room and motioned for Sango to approach.

She was taken back a little by the beauty of his mother, and the love she had for her son, that she hardly realized Miroku wanted her to join them.

"Mother, this is Sango. She's been at my side for a long time now, and I love her with everything I am. Sango, this is my mother."

Miroku stood and took Sango's hand as the two women smiled at each other. Before Lady Toki could stand up, Sango moved from Miroku's side and knelt down and hugged her.

"It is nice to finally meet you." Sango said as she pulled away and held his mother's hand in her own.

"And it is good to meet you. I was told my son brought a woman of great beauty with him, and another young boy."

"Kohaku is my brother." Sango explained.

"And you two are married then?" Toki asked with a bright smile.

"Not yet. But we will be soon." Miroku said with a smile and sat down next to his mother and Sango. "I wanted to see you first and find out who I really was before we would officially start our own family."

"That's wonderful. I am so happy that you have found someone you love." She said wiping another tear away. "And there is more than enough room here for you and a family."

"We actually have not decided on anything permanent just yet. Sango has a village that needs her a day or so journey from here."

"Oh," his mother sounded saddened by the news.

"But we still haven't decided, so until then, I thank you for your hospitality." Sango said quickly not wanting the woman to be sad.

"Besides, I don't think Sai would be too happy if I stuck around for too long." Miroku added. "But we will talk about our options and you will be the first to know. And it won't be as if I am gone forever. I know where you are and I can visit whenever you need me."

The three sat and talked for a long time. Stories of how the two first met, to how they finally dealt with the defeat of Naraku, and everything in between... well not everything. Miroku seemed to gloss over the fact of being a crooked monk from time to time, and the womanizing issue was also bypassed. But Sango didn't mind. There were things in her past that she too didn't want to be brought up; things she wasn't proud of...

After a time Sango decided that mother and son needed more time alone to talk, so she excused herself promising to come back and chat later.

Leaving them she walked back towards the room provided for her. She was nearly to her room, when she bumped into an unfriendly figure.

"Miss Sango, may I have a word with you?" Sai asked trying to be friendly. It was a forced act, she could tell.

"I suppose, Miroku is still with his mother, but he should be out shortly."

"That's fine, I just thought I would officially welcome you to the family first. You know, if you do marry my cousin, some many things will change."

"If?" Sango looked at the man and mirrored the look of anger she was given.

"Well, you see if Miroku wants to take his spot back in the family, he has to do a few simple things. Long story short, there is no way the elders will accept you as the wife of the clan's leader. So you see my dear, you are actually helping me out by marrying my cousin." He smirked and came closer to Sango.

Feeling like punching the man before her, she decided against it and held her temper. Although punching him was something that he deserved and she felt like doing, it would make things harder on Miroku. And now was not the time to deal with more stress.

"Are you finished?" She asked moving away from the approaching man.

"I suppose. I can see you might also prove to be trouble. Just let me tell you one thing. Don't get to comfortable with things here. You are here temporarily, same with that half breed monk of yours."

"You know, you are a rotten human being. And for your information, we don't get pushed around so easily." With that Sango walked off.

'The nerve of that man... who the hell does he think he is to talk like that? Even if Miroku is only half Sanada, he sure as hell is a better person than that...' She couldn't finish her thought when the weight of Miroku's decision would be. She was sure he was not going to stay there with his newfound family, but still, would that mean cutting off ties once again? If Miroku's cousin had any say, that would be exactly what the man would try to do.

'Miroku was right, life is quite complicated.' She sighed and went off towards the temple to check up on Kohaku instead of retiring to her room.

* * *

Miroku and his mother had discussed many things after Sango left.

He was a bit relieved when his mother said that Sango would make a perfect wife. And that she wanted them to be happy above all. Miroku couldn't quite explain it, but his mother had sensed his worries about living at the Sanada house, and she had told him to do what his heart told him was best.

A great weight was lifted off his shoulders and he realized that he would always have a place with his mother, but his life was not there. It never was... and it never would be. Sure visits would be frequent; he still had a lot to catch up with her. He wanted to know more about her, and his father. Growing up at the temple, even with his father there from time to time, Miroku knew next to nothing about the man. And she could always come to the village. He was surprised to hear that she had been feeling better that day. Maybe him just being there helped make her better. He hoped that was the case. Miroku prayed that she would live a long life, long enough to see her grandchildren he hoped to have.

He could tell it pained his mother to think of him leaving her side, especially now... but she was a mother after all- she wanted his happiness.

Leaving his mother to rest, Miroku smiled as he walked towards the shrine. He knew he needed to talk to his cousin, but that could wait. He wanted to see Sango and Kohaku. He didn't get far when a couple of servants approached him and asked him to follow them to go see his cousin.

'Damn it, he's going to ruin my good mood.' Miroku cursed to himself. Figuring that it was best to get this out of the way, he followed and was taken to the main hall. This room was very formal looking, and stuffy. Miroku didn't let the glitz of the room get to him, instead he found the man sitting at the head of the room the focus of his gaze.

'It is time to deal with my dear cousin.' Miroku thought as he approached and waited for the other man to speak first.

"Ah, Miroku, I am glad I found you. Please sit." Sai said noticing that Miroku didn't bow or show any form of respect for him. This made the man angry, Miroku could tell as he took a seat in front of the slightly raised stage where Sai sat.

"I assume you wish to discuss several matters pertaining to my future plans, correct?" Miroku began before letting Sai say anything more.

"Quite bright aren't we?" Sai smiled. "So, I will cut to the chase. I am not going to give up my place at head of the Sanada Clan for a mere half breed."

'Half breed,' Miroku wanted to laugh. How many times had Inuyasha been called that, and he didn't understand how hateful that term was.

"Your mother has no son that can claim the throne, thus it is my right to have it. Besides, be both know you are not cut out of the same cloth as the rest of the Sanada's. You don't belong here."

* * *

_A/N: Ah, family. Isn't it wonderful at times? Sarcasm, anyone? Sorry, I love my family and all, but there are always a few 'winners' on each side. And it seems that Miroku also has at least one favorite cousin now too._

_So- It looks as if Sango and Miroku are a step closer to getting hitched, but what about Sai? Will his little tiff with Miroku change the monk's mind?_

_I guess you will just have to wait and see._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N__：__So, another chapter written and posted. The end is near! If not already here! Hahahaha, I'm a poet and didn't even know it! Sorry, I could not resist saying that._

_Anyway- I was really happy to see all the comments from the last chapter. I really motivated me to get this chapter and fic in general finished. Well, I suppose the plot bunnies for other fics also added to that push, but I will give you all the credit!_

_I loved the reaction to Sai and his asshole-ness. I know, I had to do it. But he might not be such a bad guy… I don't know- I will let you be the judge. As for Toki, I am so happy everyone seems to love her. I always wondered what was up with Miroku's mom. As far as I know, the series never touched on it… anyway; I will shut up and get on with the story._

_Chapter 11 Start!

* * *

_

"You know, as far as I can recall, I never once said that I wanted to stay here, nor did I say I wanted to stake a claim on any title or seat of power." Miroku said looking at his cousin with pity. He was that desperate to hold on to power... power lust was a dangerous thing.

"Why else would you come?"

"I suppose it never occurred to you that I wanted to see my mother... to know that I do have some kind of blood family somewhere. To have questions answered that I have been left to deal with for my entire life so far.. look Sai, I know you see me as a threat. But in reality, there is no threat at all. I do not want any titles, money or power from this clan. I only want to see my mother and have her in my life once again. I know that I could never fit in here; you don't need to tell me that. I can see it clear as day. I knew it from the moment I entered the front gates." Miroku said looking at the decorated walls. "I was raised as a simple monk. I defeated a curse from a power hungry demon passed down from my grandfather, and I fell in love with a woman that also would not be truly happy here."

"So... you aren't going to.. I mean..." Miroku watched as his cousin's face went from threatened to dumbstruck.

"No. I have a home already with Sango and Kohaku. You seem to be doing a good job, so why should I need to meddle with things I can't even begin to fathom? Sure, I will come back from time to time, but merely to visit my mother."

There was a silence between the two men. Miroku wondered what the other man was thinking. He was sure that the idea of him not wanting power would blow Sai's mind. His cousin was ready for a fight, that now he didn't need to do that... he never had to be worried in the first place.

"Now, is that all you wanted to discuss? Because if it is, I would like to find my traveling companions. Do not worry; we will be leaving either tomorrow or the next day." And with that, Miroku left the room with a still confused cousin sitting there.

Miroku walked over to the shrine and found the people he was looking for. Kohaku smiled in welcome as he saw Miroku enter the ornate shrine.

Sango's face was different. She smiled at him, but it was a worried and saddened one. Miroku knew that Sai had talked to her. He could tell.

"Well, how do you all feel about going home in a few days?" He asked looking at Sango and then to Kohaku.

"Miroku? What about..." Sango was about to ask the question that had been weighing down on her heart for some time.

"I don't really have a place here. And even if I did, this is not home. How could I expect my wife to live here when she obviously wants to be somewhere else?"

Sango's eyes filled with happy tears, and she ran into his open arms. They were going to go home. Home to a place where politics of this level would never matter, home to a place that they could live without all this decoration or frills... it would be their home. Just the two of them, well with Kohaku and those twenty some children Miroku wanted... Sango was so happy that she would think about giving him them.

"Let's go home." She smiled as she hugged him tight.

"Anything for my Sango."

* * *

Several days later, after talking more with his mother and actually getting to talk to his cousin without the attitude, Miroku and his new found family parted ways. Toki was sad of course, but she understood. He had promised to visit as often as he could, and she even said she would come to visit him as well. Knowing that her son was alive and happy seemed to give her a new found strength, if only an inner will to live. 

Taking Sango's hand, the three left the Sanada compound with wedding presents and a promise of his mother attending the up coming nuptials.

Returning to the shrine, Hachi and Mushim were waiting.

"So you have returned after all." The old man smiled.

"That place is where my mother lives, nothing more I am afraid. I am, and will always be just Miroku." Miroku replied.

Sango smiled and squeezed his hand. "No, never _just_ Miroku." She told him, and the subject ended there because a party was awaiting them.

* * *

The sun was setting on another day, and Miroku was sitting next to his father's grave. The young man had been telling his father's grave stone about his mother and that she truly loved them both. 

Sango waited till he finished with his story before approaching.

"Everything all right?" She asked sitting next to him

"Of course." He smiled. "Now that you are here."

"Kohaku says he might actually want to become a monk."

"That's good. But he doesn't have to be one. There are other things he could do."

"I think it might be good for him. That way he doesn't have to continue the family's occupation. He never was meant to be a demon slayer...And he asked me why we were still waiting here..."

"He wants us to leave him here in the care of Mushim?" Miroku asked looking at Sango, knowing how she felt about the often lecherous and drunk monk.

"Well, I am not thrilled about that fact Kohaku will be exposed to drinking, and other of Mushim's... finer qualities," she stopped and looked at Miroku, "but I guess his last student didn't turn out too bad."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Miroku asked turning on his best innocent smile. The baby face he could use always made her heart flutter just a bit. He was hers...now and till the end of time.

"I guess it is up to you." She smiled right back after giving him a soft kiss.

"It has been far too long since we've been alone..." Miroku smirked, his eyes glistening with a hidden meaning.

"Are you going to be this bad after we are married?" Sango asked as Miroku stood and offered her his hand.

"Probably worse, I told you that before didn't I? You know being able to touch you whenever I want... No need for sneaking off to a secluded area... I am going to be one happy husband."

"I think we better make sure our house has very good curtains." She blushed thinking of them sharing a bed every night.

"And sound proof walls. I don't want the neighbors to worry too much." He smiled as she stood up and playfully slapped him. Miroku laughed and took off running after a quick grope to her behind.

"You!" She huffed, as she ran after him.

* * *

As she lay by his side in the early morning's light, Sango's mind wandered. In the past few weeks, Miroku had gotten a better outlook on life. Sure, his hand was still not fully healed, and may never be as powerful as it was before... but he stopped letting that consume him. 

He had accepted the fact that he was no longer a marked man, even without the curse. That she loved him no matter what... and what a difference in life that out look could make.

The future looked bright as the sun that was beginning to rise in the sky. Looking over at her new husband, she smiled at the wide grin that still painted his sleeping face.

Last night had been better than all the other times combined. They truly would be having a large family if he kept up that up. Sango sighed remembering the feelings of utter pleasure brought on by his touch, and everything about him...

Placing her hand upon her naked stomach, she wondered what kind of life their children would have. Theirs had been ones plagued with heart ache and pain... but love had filtered some of that pain out of mind.

Last night as they said their vows on a hill over looking the Demon Slayers village, with the hues of red and orange painting the sky, they began a new life. Friends and family had been there to wish them luck and happiness, and all the pain and injury inflicted on them in the past washed away.

"I am glad you kept your promise." She said as she snuggled closer to her husband's naked frame and went back to sleep. Sango couldn't help but smile as he instinctively pulled her closer to him while still asleep. She was happy, and by the looks of it, so was he...

"And I hope you know that I will be expecting the same from those new ones you made." She added as she drifted back to a contented sleep. A sleep where she would never have to dream of a future for them any longer because they were going to be living it together from now on.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you have it. The end! Finished! Owari! Das Ende! Fin! And all that Jazz!_

_Thank you to all the reviewers, I hope even the silent ones will drop me a line with an over all comment. Please feel free to do so!_

_I am toying around with an epilogue idea for the fic. Let me know if you feel that it is necessary. Even if it isn't a look into the life of Miroku and his large horde of kids might be amusing. We will see what happens._

_Again, thanks to everyone for reading the fic- I might be back in the Inuyahsa fan world again, not for a little while but I definitely want to write more Sango/Miroku. But one never knows when the plot bunnies will strike…_

_Until then!_


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: Well the few reviews I got for the last chapter made me want to not really write this- but I promised I would finish the fic with a happy little look into the family life of Miroku and Sango._

_This takes place after the end of my story. Since I could not find out if there were names given to Sango and Miroku's fathers, I decided to make them up, I figured future children would be named after them… _

_Thanks to the few who reviewed throughout the fic. I hope you keep an eye out for future Miroku/Sango fics of mine. I just may write another if the bunnies come out to play._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

He was anxious. Well, beyond anxious. Miroku had wanted to skip this particular demon slaying job, but the fact was that he was needed and no matter how much he wanted to just stay at home, others were counting on him.

This was especially true with his lovely wife out of commission for the last six months.

Still, never before had he felt this pull of anxiety on his tired and worried soul, well, ok maybe a few times.

Maybe it was because it had been a long seven or so months overall... maybe it was because he was getting old, well not that old. He was still in his twenties, even if it was the later end of them... maybe it could even be that without his cursed hand he had to work extra hard in the demon slaying business. Miroku knew that was not the answer, he had been doing that for six years now... thinking some more he found a major source of his anxiety... he was worried about her.

Sango was pregnant. But that was only a part of his worry. They had been through the eight month ordeal several times before, they were on their fourth child after all, but unlike the last pregnancies, Sango had never been affected like she was with this one.

She had been forbidden from demon slaying only a month or so into her pregnancy due to side effects of carrying their current child. Much to her dislike, she finally accepted the order of bed rest after she nearly lost the baby due to a fall she took while he was away on one of the missions.

He knew she would not do that again, but still it was nearing the time that they had both been anxiously awaiting and dreading... every time she cried out during childbirth, it hurt him too. He hated seeing her in pain.

Miroku nudged Kirara a little and the cat demon understood. The two had become a great team with Kirara's true mistress on leave. Miroku could understand the animal even better than before, and Kirara knew exactly what was on his mind as well.

Moving even faster, Miroku didn't care if he would beat the others home. They were not important at the moment. He was not about to be away from home any longer.

As the cat demon landed behind their large home in the bustling demon slayer village, Miroku hardly had time to take off his sword and other gear when he was attacked by his eldest child.

"DADDY'S HOME!" The boy screamed as he jumped off the back porch and latched on to his father's waist.

Miroku was glad he had cleaned the blood off himself before returning; otherwise the boy would be covered in demon's blood. Looking down he smiled tenderly at the dark haired boy. His oldest son was nearing the ripe age of six. It seemed that they had wasted no time in starting a family. Before their one year anniversary, Sango gave birth to their first child.

He remembered it quite vividly. She awoke him in the middle of the night crying out in pain. She liked to tease him for freaking out more than she was, but Miorku could not help it. He was worried because it was a new experience for both of them.

Once the ten hour labor ended, Sango had given him a healthy baby boy. They promptly named him after Sango's father. The name Daisuke seemed to fit the boy, even though he looked more like a miniature Miorku than anything from Sango's side of the family.

Things were perfect then, Miroku had the heir he had so wanted, but the very active couple did not stop there. A year and a half later their second arrived, this time with an easier delivery. Hiro looked a lot like Miroku, but with a few faint qualities of Sango's side finally showing up in the color of his eyes. Both fathers had a child named after them now.

It was around the time of their fourth anniversary that Sango broke the news that she was expecting their third child. Miroku, after having two sons put in a request for a girl this time, only to have Sango laugh and say it was his fault that they didn't have one yet.

His wish was not granted, and in stead another strong looking baby boy graced the growing family. This time around Shunpei looked a lot like his uncle Kohaku.

The couple had decided to take a break "popping out babies like machines" whatever that meant; sometimes Kagome would say the weirdest things. They celebrated their fifth anniversary with their current family number staying at three sons.

With the latest news of their expecting of their fourth child, Sango and Miokru thought that things would be as easy as the last one. Not true.

As soon as there were sure signs of pregnancy, Sango had begun to develop more severe morning sickness, which then promptly turned into all day and night sickness. He had been even more concerned when his wife grew in size greatly. It was apparent that that baby was going to be big...

Miroku ruffled his son's hair as he smiled and saw the second boy scamper over to the edge of the porch. Taking his time to get down, he was soon at Miroku's side with hands motioning that the boy wanted a piggie back ride.

Lifting Hiro on his shoulders, he patted his eldest on the back and began to walk towards the porch. He didn't have to go too far till he could hear the happy laugh of their youngest. It was good when the child was not crying or making a fuss. The terrible twos and three stage was upon them. It was the worst time of childhood so far as he was concerned.

Waving to his mother, Miroku made his way to her side. Sitting on the West side of the house enjoying the shade from the sun, Lady Toki sat looking very healthy with a smiling tot in her lap. Putting his second son down, he knelt and gave his mother a kiss on the forehead. Since they had been finally reunited, mother and son had spent a great amount of time together.

Once Sango had become pregnant with their first child, Toki found new strength and a new desire to travel outside of the Sanada complex. She had her own room in the main house in the Demon Slayer village, and she frequented to dote on her grandchildren.

With Sango on bed rest with their current child, Toki had been a God send helping with the kids when Miroku was out, and just helping with things in general. Granted the woman who was still limited with her physical condition and being inexperienced with some of the day to day things of the house, but just having her there made things brighter. She was someone Miroku could talk to and tell her all his worries, and she and Sango also got along great.

"How was your day?" She asked seeing that he was looking rather tired and very worried.

"I am fine mom. How are things here?" He asked. She knew he was not really meaning the small things like how Daisuke had scrapped his knee after falling out of the tree, or how she learned how cook a certain dish, he was worried about Sango.

"Everyone is fine, Sango is in your room. She wants to see you; you kept her waiting longer than expected." Her smiled eased his worries a bit. With a nod he kissed his youngest son and left the three boys to the care of their grandmother once again.

"I'm home love." He chimed as he entered their bedroom. Sango was laying propped up with pillows on their futon. Its location had moved from the middle of the room, to closer to the window that looked out onto a small garden as she became ordered to bed rest.

"You're late." Sango smiled trying to be mad. He had promised to be back yesterday. He knew she worried at times about him and his old injuries acting up, but the slaying took longer than expected. It did not help that the demon did not like the day light.

"The demon didn't want to die peacefully." He said taking off his protective arm bands, leaving him in nothing but a demon slayer uniform. Where Sango's was pink in some places, Miroku and the rest of the men donned a blue. Sango smiled liking the way he looked in the uniform.

"You are ok, right?" She asked looking him over trying to see if he was injured.

"That is my question." He replied as he sat down next to her. Kissing her soundly on the lips and enjoying the scent of his wife, Miroku moved to touch her stomach. His greeting to the unborn child within was reciprocated with a kick that he could feel. "Does it hurt when that happens?"

"A little. But I've gotten use to it seeing that every time you touch or talk to the baby I get a nice little jab."

"I'm sorry." Miroku said as he forgot about the baby and returned to once gain taste his wife's lips.

"So, how was your day really?" She asked seeing he looked almost as tired as his mother did after a day of playing with the kids. Their three boys could be quite a hassle. And their knack of getting into trouble was uncanny. Of course they used the charm that they inherited from their father to get them out of said trouble, but it still was trying at times.

"Kohaku said he would be coming in tomorrow and staying till after the baby is born." Miroku said thinking about taking care of the kids. "And the next few missions that are lined up don't need me to tag along."

"That's good. I think this little one is going to be coming any time now."　She sighed rubbing her stomach.

"Kohaku seems to be doing fine at the shrine. He makes Mushin look bad."

"Anyone could make that drunken old man look bad. You were a better monk at times I would wager." She said as Miroku laid down and they held each other for a peaceful minute. They had to enjoy them when they could- with three boys and a baby on the way who loved to ruin moments with a trip to the bathroom for Sango, they did not have much time.

"As long as he is happy." Miroku smiled knowing that she was very true with her comment about both his and now Kohaku's mentor. True, Miroku spent a lot of time with the boy teaching him as well, but still Mushin was an important part of the training.

As if called on, their middle child decided to interrupt his parent's quiet time with a loud shriek as he ran into the bedroom and flung himself onto his father's stomach. Miroku gasped for air as it was knocked from him. On his stomach his son laughed finding his father's pain amusing.

"Can you play with us now?" The boy asked. "I've been good all day!" He added looking innocent so that his father would come out and play with him and his brothers.

"Have you now?" Miroku looked at him with disbelief. Unlike his elder brother who was still good at getting into a mess once and a while, this one found trouble everywhere. Sango had blamed him for everything bad that his sons did. Miroku never commented on how when they did something good she always took credit and they went from "your sons" to "my boys."

With a sigh, he nodded and quickly kissed his amused wife goodbye. He spent the rest of his day playing with the three boys, giving his mother a much needed break.

That night after putting all three boys to bed, telling several stories about his adventures with Sango before they were married, and a few other father routines, Miroku dropped to his futon face first, exhausted. Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around him and got as close as she could with her enlarged belly.

"Some times I wonder if I really want those twenty to thirty children." He admitted as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"My dear, you have the easy part remember?" She said as she kissed his neck.

"Easy? Sure... want to trade?" He said rolling over so that he was on his back looking up at his wife.

"I don't think you would survive the labor pains. Besides it is kind of physically impossible for you. Sorry."

"How are you feeling?" He asked caressing her cheek with his hand. She leaned down and kissed his lips. "Well, that was nice."

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if things would have been different?" She wondered as Miroku moved to hold her. Situating her so she now rested against his chest, Miroku began to stroke her arm.

"I don't have time to." He smiled. "What about you?" He asked as she was silent for a time. "Do you have regrets?"

"About us? No... not really." She said knowing that his tone was one with a hint of worry. "I love my life here... I love the people in the village, I love carrying on my clan's history, I love my family... even if they are little monsters, I will love our new baby as much as I do the others and I love you."

"Good. So what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering. My life has gone from happy to sad, and back to happy. These past six years have made me almost forget all the things we went through to get our lives back."

"It was worth it." Miroku smiled holding her tighter. "If I would have never inherited that curse, I would never have met you, fallen in love and fathered a family that I love more than life itself. And if Naraku had not done what he had done, you would never have done some of the things you did."

"I probably would not have agreed to have all these children. You know I would have been happy with just two, maybe three..."

"But my dear, that would mean we couldn't have so much fun making them. And I know that is your favorite part. It is for me." He silenced her come back with a deep kiss. She was too tired to fight him at the moment, so she caved in and enjoyed the warmth of his touch.

The couple decided that it was probably best to retire for the night, seeing that their unborn baby would be starting to cause its morning discomfort for Sango rather early.

It was nearly on schedule that Sango awoke from a nice and warm slumber next to her husband with the baby inside her beginning to get cranky. Except this time things were twice as bad. Grabbing on to Miroku's hand she held in a scream of pain... the baby wanted out... now.

"Sango?" Miroku's voice was husky from sleep. He had felt her shift and then grab his arm.

"It is time." She hissed.

"Time? As in that time?" Miroku was suddenly wide awake and on his feet.

"Yes... the baby doesn't seem to want to wait anymore."

Miroku nodded and got straight to work. Getting Sango as comfortable as he could, he then ran to fetch the midwives of the village.

Toki was up and took the boys to the other side of the house once they were all awakened by the commotion and cries of pain from their mother.

It seemed to take much longer than all the rest, and Miroku could tell it was a lot more painful on Sango as well. Sitting next to her side, he felt horrible every time a contraction hit her body.

"You're doing fine." He kept telling her. "I love you."

Sango pushed with all her might; Miroku thought she was going to pass out her face was so red and sweaty. But instead a cry of a baby caught his attention. Looking down he say one of the women quickly wiping off a tiny newborn. Miroku looked back up to his wife with a relieved smile.

As he was about to tell her it was over, another contraction hit and Sango cried out once again.

Miroku looked with a disbelieving expression as another baby was born.

"Here you go daddy." One of the women said handing him a squirming bundle. Miroku woke up from his momentary stupor when he felt the weight in his arms. Looking down he met the intense brown eyes of a tiny baby.

Looking over to Sango, so was busy feeding another he blinked. Looking down again he was confused.

Sango smiled tiredly at his confused expression.

"Two?" He whispered looking at his wife again.

"I hope you know I am not having another child for a long time now." She said as she was handed a crying baby. Calming the little one down with its first meal, the baby nursed from her breast. When it drank its fill, it fell asleep in her arms.

"Twins?" Miroku said not really comprehending anything more than Sango was carrying twins.

"Looks like you will have to come up a girls name this time." A woman asked looking at the tired looking parents.

"Girl?"

"Are you feeling well?" Sango though tired herself asked looking at her husband who seemed to be having a difficult time processing the two new additions to their family.

"I have a daughter." He smiled.

"And another son."

"Twins?"

"Are you sure you are ok, maybe you should lie down." Sango said as she looked at both of the babies and then to her husband who was staring at the baby girl in her arms.

"Momma?" Came a voice from the doorway. Sango looked to see their sons peeking in with their grandmother nearby.

Sango motioned for them to enter and soon, the two eldest boys were all smiles looking at their new siblings.

"Is daddy ok?" Hiro asked tugging on his father sleeve lightly as to not disturb his sleeping brother.

Sango sighed as she relaxed back into her pillows that were fluffed up by her eldest son. Smiling at her mother in law, who held their youngest son, Sango was tired but happy.

After several minutes Miroku woke from his stupor when the baby in his arms began to fuss. Sango smiled and the couple switched babies as Sango fed the older twin, as Miroku held his daughter for the first time.

Once the two were fed, Miroku set the tiny twins down to take a nap. Returning to his wife's side he bent down and kissed her senseless. No wonder she was so large, she was carrying twins… and his mother had been right about the baby being a girl, well one of them anyway. Supposedly girls caused mothers more grief, or at least his aunts had similar things happen when they were pregnant.

Toki, seeing that the couple needed to be alone took the hint and ushered her three grandsons out of the room once again. She was worried and had wanted to make sure things were ok, not to mention little Hiro was anxious to see his new siblings.

"You can play with the babies later." She told the protesting Hiro.

As the kiss ended, Miroku smiled down on his wife.

"I love you." He said before kissing her again, this time he ran his hands through her hair. She looked a little messy, but after birthing two babies, who could still be totally composed... Miroku didn't care. She was beautiful to him.

"And not just for giving me a daughter or another son... I really do love you."

"So what are their names?" She murmured as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Well, I was thinking the boy should be the one we agreed on."

"Taichi it is then," she smiled thinking of the new male addition to their family. "And?"

"Well, I suppose that it would only be fitting to name the girl Kagome."

"She did do a lot for us... she always wanted us to stop being so stubborn and admit how we felt for each other."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the things she pulled trying to get us together... and I think it is only fitting to remember her..."

"I love you." She said kissing him. Miroku smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss.

"I told you we are going to wait on adding anymore for a while." She said reading his mind and feeling his hand wander to her butt. "Besides, I need to rest."

"I know... we will wait, but not too long..." He smiled kissing her again, knowing she enjoyed the contact as much as he did. "We still have fifteen or so to go."

* * *

_A/N: Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic- if you did, please leave a comment or something. It would make my day!_

_So long and thanks for the... reviews!_


End file.
